Kaze Hikaru
by denayaira
Summary: Setelah terbangun oleh dering ponsel pada jam tiga dini hari, kalimat pertama yang Uchiha Sasuke dengar dari pasangannya adalah: "Sasuke, kau mau punya anak denganku?" ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai/BL, multi-chap, alternative universe, 11.7k words now. Ditulis dengan tema 'royal blue' untuk Hoist the Colors Challenge, dari Sabaku no Ghee. Chapter 3, updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Ini mengambil setting dengan AU yang sama di Unexpected Surprise. Kalau belum baca, basically, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah nikah dan tinggal di Kanada (Kanada itu salah satu dari beberapa negara yang sudah melegalkan same-sex marriage) dengan Sasuke yang sering pergi ke luar negeri gegara bisnisnya, sementara Naruto sendiri bekerja sebagai wartawan (dan kadang ke luar negeri juga). Oke? Oke.

* * *

**WARNING:** This story contains shounen-ai/BL, which means male x male in romantic context, same-sex marriage, same-sex adoption. Bahasa pelangi. Ada implikasi tentang keterlibatan agama tertentu, dan saya melibatkannya semata-mata karena lokasi/setting dari fanfic ini sendiri, juga berdasarkan beberapa artikel yang saya baca. But I promise I'm not going to develop into that further, dan hanya akan fokus pada pembahasan secara umum. Still, I'm really sorry for that. **Please read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Tulisan ini adalah fanfiksi, tidak ditulis dengan maksud untuk diakui sebagai karya asli, tidak untuk memperburuk karya asli ataupun kreatornya, juga tidak dibuat untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial, ataupun untuk menyinggung kisah, pihak, golongan, maupun tokoh nyata tertentu.

* * *

_風光る_

_**kaze hikaru**__ [n.] a warm breeze of spring that follows after a dark cold winter, comes and breathes gently upon the skin, as if like a shining radiance._

* * *

_Hoist the Colors theme: royal blue (serenity, harmony)._

* * *

Dering ponsel membangunkan Uchiha Sasuke dari tidurnya yang lelah tanpa mimpi.

Sasuke bahkan tidak akan membuka matanya dan berniat meneruskan tidur jika tidak mengenal lagu yang terdengar itu: salah satu lagu bodoh kesayangan Naruto yang dipasang oleh lelaki itu sebagai _ringtone_ khusus untuk, yah, apa lagi, menandakan bahwa sang Uzumaki Narutolah yang sedang menelponnya.

Sang Uchiha pun meraba-raba di dalam gelapnya ruangan, dengan enggan meninggalkan kehangatan selimut yang melindunginya dari udara dingin _air conditioner_, demi mencari ponselnya di atas meja kecil di sisi ranjang. Ia menyentuh tombol jawab di layar lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kanan, sembari meraih jam mejanya dengan tangan yang lain.

Garis-garis digital berwarna biru terang di sana menunjukkan angka tiga.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang-panjang sebelum menyapa suaminya dengan penuh kasih.

"Kalau kau tak punya alasan penting untuk menelpon dan memotong tidurku setelah aku begadang semalaman demi menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, kubunuh kau semenit setelah kau menginjak Montréal–Trudeau, Narut—"

_"Sasuke, kau mau punya anak?!"_ balasan penuh semangat itu memotong kalimatnya. Sepertinya Naruto bahkan tidak mendengarnya.

"... Huh?" Sebaliknya, Sasuke tak yakin pendengarannya benar.

_"Kuuubilaaang,"_ suara Naruto terdengar tak sabar, dan Sasuke bisa mendengar adrenalin, antisipasi, sekaligus keceriaan yang terselip di sana, _"kau mau punya anak denganku?"_

"HAH?"

* * *

_a Naruto fanfiction, __dedicated to Sabaku no Ghee's Hoist the Color Challenge:_

_**Kaze Hikaru **__[part i]_

_written by Nad_

* * *

"Jadi saat kau berniat kembali ke rumah Tsunade-_baasan_ setelah berbelanja ke _mini-market_ untuknya, kau melewati salah satu rumah asuh—"

_"Hm!"_

"—bertemu salah satu anak di sana, lalu mendapat ide untuk mengadopsinya."

_"Betul-ttebayo!"_

Sasuke menahan helaan napas, memijat pertemuan dahi dan hidungnya, kepalanya terasa sakit karena lelah dan tidur yang kurang. Atau mungkin juga karena masalah, yang entah bagaimana, ia tahu pasti akan datang dari ulah Naruto.

"Kenapa harus di Jepang, Naruto...?" Sasuke mencoba berargumen. "Meski ibumu orang Jepang, kau lahir dan besar di Kanada. Aku juga sudah berganti kebangsaan agar bisa menikah denganmu, ingat? Kita _gaijin_ sekarang—orang asing, bagi mereka. Prosesnya akan jauh lebih sulit karena kita tidak tinggal di Jepang. Kalau kau benar-benar serius mau mengadopsi, kita bisa menunggu sampai kau pulang ke Montreal, lalu pergi ke panti asuhan lokal, dan—"

"_But he's the only one I want, Sasuke."_

Kalimat itu mengatupkan bibir sang Uchiha.

"_I fell for him at the first sight, you know? From the first time I lay my eyes on him, even from ten meters away, I know I want him. I know exactly that I have to bring him home with me, to you—to us. And after I talk to him, or with the nurse about him, he's just,_"—Naruto terhenti selama beberapa detik—"... _plain perfect. I want him and nobody else_."

Sasuke, memejamkan matanya dalam maklum dan satu hembusan napas.

"_... Should I get jealous right now?"_ ia mencoba berkelakar, meski wajahnya hampir datar—kecuali untuk segaris seringai di bibirnya. Kekehan pun terdengar dari ujung sambungan.

"_Well, depends. You can't get jealous if you fall for him too. And I'm pretty sure you will! Deeep and haaard!"_

"_Shut up, Idiot,_" Sasuke mengabaikan implikasi dari tiga kata terakhir Naruto. _"What kind of child is he anyway?"_

"Ah—hmmm..." Naruto terdengar sedang berpikir. _"I don't think I can really describe him very well. And unfortunately the institute doesn't let me to use my camera here, so, I can't send you any photos."_

Jeda.

Lalu.

"_Why don't you just come and see him by yourself?"_

.

.

.

_Setelah Naruto menutup sambungan kurang lebih lima belas menit setelahnya, Sasuke bangkit menyalakan lampu ruangan. Ia membuka lemari, meraih paspor dan rolling bag-nya, menghubungi asistennya untuk menyiapkannya tiket paling awal menuju Jepang pagi itu._

.

.

.

Sasuke berangkat meninggalkan Bandara Internasional Montréal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau pada jam 6.30 pagi. Dan sebelas jam berikutnya, ia sampai di Bandara Narita pada jam yang kurang lebih sama, namun dengan tanggal yang berbeda.

"_Good morning, Princess_," sapa Naruto di pintu kedatangan, dengan senyum lebar dan cerah, segera setelah Sasuke berada semeter darinya.

"_Good morning to you too, Peasant_," Sasuke membiarkan letih menambah sinis dalam suaranya.

Uzumaki Naruto, si idiot itu, hanya tertawa, sambil secara otomatis meraih travelling bag dari tangan Sasuke dan menariknya. Ini adalah satu hal yang akan selalu Naruto lakukan setiap kali ia menjemput Sasuke, dan ia hampir tak pernah absen menjemput Sasuke di bandara sepulang perjalanan bisnis, tak peduli kalau sang Uchiha hanya pergi untuk satu atau dua hari.

"Kurang tidur, Sas? Bukannya kau punya waktu hampir sebelas jam untuk tidur di pesawat?"

"_Well_." Sasuke menahan helaan napas. "Sulit untuk tidur lelap kalau kau sibuk memikirkan kerepotan dan rentetan masalah yang akan ditimbulkan oleh,"—ia menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap ke sekeliling, menyadari benar bahwa lobi bandara telah ramai meski ini masih cukup pagi— "ide gila suamimu," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih lirih.

"_Trust me, he's worth it,"_ balas Naruto dengan seringai cerah, melangkah melewati pintu otomatis, dan terus berjalan melewati konter tiket untuk _airport limosine_—sepertinya menuju halaman parkir.

"_Take me to him then_," Sasuke berujar. Menatap pasangannya lurus, tanpa berhenti menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto. _"I want to meet him now."_

"... Sekarang?"

"Sekarang."

Naruto berhenti—_tentu menghentikan langkah Sasuke juga_—lalu mengangkat tangannya dan melirik arloji. Tatapannya kembali pada Sasuke dengan senyum.

"Kalau kita cepat, mungkin kita bisa melihatnya sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah."

.

.

.

Lima puluh menit perjalanan dan angin musim semi pagi yang masih terasa sejuk di wajahnya membuat kantuk Sasuke semakin menjadi. Ia hampir tertidur saat Naruto menghentikan mobil pick up Isuzu i-138 milik Jiraiya, kakek Naruto, yang mereka kendarai di seberang sebuah bangunan. Bangunan itu berukuran sedang—_Sasuke mengamati setelah dengan berat membuka matanya dan melirik_—tidak berada persis di jalan utama dengan jalan yang juga berukuran medium, sepi, jauh dari kendaraan.

"Sekolahnya masuk jam delapan," Naruto menjelaskan, mengamati arloji lagi. "Sekarang sudah jam 7.27. Mudah-mudahan dia baru akan berangkat, jadi kita sempat melihatnya berangkat."

"_Do you realize that you sound like a stalker or something just now?"_ sindir Sasuke.

"_Can't help it."_ Naruto mengedikkan bahu. _"You know me. Background check never hurts, right?"_

"Hn. Memangnya kita tidak bisa masuk saja dan menemuinya langsung?"

"Belum jam kunjungan, Sasukeee." Naruto bergerak menyandarkan tangan dan wajahnya di setir dengan malas. Sasuke curiga dia juga sebenarnya kurang tidur karena harus pergi menjemput Sasuke pagi-pagi buta. "Kita bisa menemui pengasuhnya tapi tidak anaknya. Mereka cukup ketat dengan jam kunjungan dan _visitor_, apalagi untuk orang yang bukan keluarga. Kemarin saja aku cuma bisa berinteraksi dengan anak itu melalui pagar di halaman belakang mereka."

Sasuke diam dan meninggalkan wajah cemberut Naruto untuk memperhatikan bangunan itu lagi. Berbeda dengan sebagian besar bangunan di Jepang yang menggunakan tembok beton tinggi ataupun sedang sebagai pagarnya, gedung ini menggunakan pagar besi yang bergaya Eropa. Begitu pula dengan gaya bangunannya sendiri. Dindingnya berwarna putih bersih, sementara genteng yang menjadi atapnya berbentuk segitiga dan trapesium, sepertinya berwarna hitam aslinya, namun kini agak memudar oleh cuaca. Adanya huruf _'St._' di depan nama yayasan itu membuktikan kecurigaan Sasuke.

Mungkin ia memang harus menghentikan ini.

"Naru—"

"Ah, itu dia!" Naruto memotongnya dengan seruan riang, sembari bangkit dari posisinya.

Selagi mendengar pintu mobil di sisi kanannya dibuka oleh Naruto, dari arah kiri mereka samar-samar Sasuke juga mendengarkan suara seruan seorang wanita dan suara langkah kaki yang cepat. Disusul dengan suara kekanakan yang berbunyi, "—pokoknya botol susuku buat Maru, _Nee-san_! Aku berangkaaat—!"

Sayangnya, dari sisi Sasuke yang masih duduk di dalam mobil, ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena terhalang oleh pohon-pohon dan tanaman berukuran sedang di halaman bangunan itu. Hingga bocah yang menjadi asal suara itu semua akhirnya kini telah berada di balik pagar depan, dan berjinjit untuk meraih grendelnya, berusaha mendorong pintu pagar terbuka.

Seketika itu juga, rasa kantuk Sasuke hilang sama sekali.

Anak itu, Sasuke perkirakan, berumur lima atau enam tahun. Ia mengenakan baju longgar lengan panjang berwarna biru muda, baju yang biasanya dikenakan untuk menutupi baju lain di dalam, seragam sebagian besar playgroup dan taman kanak-kanak di Jepang. Ia memakai celana katun merah marun yang panjangnya di atas lutut. Sepasang sepatu abu-abu menjadi alas kakinya, sementara kaos kakinya sendiri hampir menutupi seluruh betis, dan ranselnya, (yang Sasuke ingat dengan konyolnya disebut '_randoseru_' di Jepang) berwarna _royal blue_, agak terlihat kebesaran di punggungnya saat ia berbalik untuk menutup kembali pintu pagar. Sebuah topi kuning menggantung di ransel itu.

Namun bukan itu semua yang membuat Sasuke serasa lupa bernapas, ketika ia tahu-tahu saja menemukan dirinya sudah membuka pintu mobil dan tengah berdiri di sisi kendaraan agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Rambut bocah itu hitam kelam, namun agak berantakan dan hampir kelihatan tajam, dengan sedikit poni yang agak panjang dibiarkan di sisi masing-masing pipinya, hampir menutupi telinga. Alisnya berwarna sama, tidak tebal tapi juga tidak begitu tipis. Sisa _baby fat_ membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya, khususnya pipinya, masih agak gembil, tapi tidak membuatnya terlihat gemuk, malah membuatnya makin menggemaskan. Kulitnya berwarna putih susu, tapi samar-samar ada tiga garis halus di yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang di masing-masing pipinya, dan—

—iris matanya.

Biru.

Sebiru safir. Sebiru langit tanpa awan di musim panas. Sebiru sepasang mata milik lelaki yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Sebiru dan sejernih mata milik—

"Menma!" Naruto memanggil riang, melambai pada anak itu, membuat sang bocah tersentak—_"Geh!"_— saat menyadari keberadaan mobil dan Naruto di seberang jalan.

Kemudian, ketika anak itu—_Menma, Sasuke mencatat dalam hati, _Menma—berseru ke pintu dengan telunjuk yang lurus terangkat menunjuk ke arah mereka, "Anee-san! Paman aneh itu muncul lagi! Dan dia bawa teman!" lalu menjulurkan lidah ke arah Naruto, dan meninggalkan Sasuke terpaku menatap sosok punggung mungilnya yang berlari pergi—

Sasuke tahu, anak itu sempurna.

.

.

.

_Dan ia juga tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh, dalam dan keras, pada pandangan pertama. Persis seperti apa yang Naruto tuduhkan padanya. Namun Sasuke tak bisa merasa bahagia, sembari ia menelan seluruh alasan dan rasionalitas yang hampir saja ia muntahkan pada Naruto beberapa menit lalu. Karena ia tahu, mereka tahu, setidaknya mereka tidak boleh berhenti sebelum mencoba._

.

.

.

"Anak itu anak yang rumit," salah satu pengasuh senior, seorang wanita paruh baya yang Sasuke tak perhatikan namanya, bercerita.

Mereka kini duduk di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya memang dipersiapkan untuk tamu, calon-calon orang tua—_seperti mereka_—, setelah Sasuke menggamit Naruto untuk masuk dan mengetuk pintu bangunan itu. Kekhawatiran membayang di sepasang mata sang pengasuh yang beriris cokelat dan kini telah dihiasi oleh garis-garis umur.

"Dia baru akan berumur enam tahun awal musim panas ini, tetapi dia sudah mengalami lebih banyak dibanding anak-anak lain seumurannya. Itu membuatnya lebih dewasa untuk umurnya di satu sisi, tapi juga sulit diatur dan dipahami."

Sasuke menegakkan duduknya di sofa, menatap cangkir tehnya yang mengepul tanpa berselera, sementara Naruto sudah menghabiskan separuh miliknya. Sayang, secangkir teh tidak akan cukup untuk kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut dengan _jetlag_ dan kebutuhan akan tidur. Namun, Sasuke memilih untuk tetap duduk dan mendengarkan, ketimbang pulang dan beristirahat dulu seperti saran Naruto.

"Menma berdarah campuran," wanita itu melanjutkan. "Ibunya adalah seorang wanita berdarah Inggris. Ibu Menma datang untuk belajar di salah satu universitas lokal, dan bertemu dengan ayahnya, Fujiwara-san, yang merupakan karyawan di sana. Mereka menikah, dan Menma lahir. Namun setelah ibu Menma menyelesaikan studi pascasarjananya... tanpa alasan dia meninggalkan Fujiwara-san dan Menma, dan kembali ke London.

"Sayangnya Fujiwara-san tidak bisa menerima ini. Ia tiba-tiba harus merawat Menma sepanjang hari, kehilangan jejak istrinya, dan bahkan kesulitan untuk mencarikan tempat penitipan bagi Menma kalau ia harus pergi bekerja karena ... Menma berbeda. Teman-temannya takut pada Menma karena warna matanya, dan Menma kala itu, meski belum begitu lancar berbicara, telah terbiasa menggunakan bahasa ibunya, Inggris, dalam kesehariannya. Banyak penitipan yang menolak menerima Menma lagi hanya setelah satu dua hari, atau, Fujiwara-san yang memutuskan untuk memindahkan Menma jika Menma pulang dengan luka gores dan barang yang hilang. Ia juga tidak lagi punya keluarga untuk dimintainya tolong, hingga, pada akhirnya, dengan putus asa ia datang dan menitipkan Menma di sini.

"Awalnya Fujiwara-san masih datang mengunjungi Menma, beberapa kali seminggu. Membawakan Menma hadiah, menemaninya bermain, dan terus memberi donasi pada tempat ini. Kami bisa maklum jika kami saat itu diperlakukan sebagai tempat penitipan anak baginya. Lalu, kurang lebih dua minggu sebelum ulang tahun Menma yang kelima, ia berjanji pada Menma bahwa dia akan datang lagi di hari ulang tahunnya. Karena itu, setelah dua minggu penuh tanpa kunjungan, tanggal 10 Juli ... saat Menma berulang tahun, kami biarkan ia memakai bajunya yang terbaik, menyisir rambutnya hingga rapi, sembari ia duduk manis di sofa yang berada di dekat resepsionis.

"Ia menunggu. Menit ke menit, jam demi jam, dari pagi hingga sore, menunggu pintu terbuka dan ayahnya di sana. Tapi..."

Wanita itu terhenti. Wajahnya berkerut sedih dan ia terlihat ragu untuk lanjut bercerita. Namun, sebelum sempat Sasuke membuka mulut dan bertanya, Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kanannya sudah lebih dulu angkat suara.

"Fujiwara Hitoshi bunuh diri," ujarnya dengan nada netral. "Dua hari setelahnya, tanggal 12 Juli tahun lalu, ia ditemukan tewas kehabisan darah di apartemennya yang terkunci dengan irisan dalam di nadi kirinya, dan pisau berdarah di tangannya yang lain. Lengkap dengan surat wasiat yang meminta untuk mengalihkan seluruh sisa harta dan tabungannya ke sini, demi membesarkan Menma."

Wanita itu tak sempat menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Ap— bagaimana bisa—"

"Seperti yang saya sebut kemarin, Amamiya_-san_, saya seorang wartawan." Seuntas maaf terlihat dalam senyum Naruto, yang kini diarahkan juga pada Sasuke. "Mencari informasi adalah keahlian saya."

Meski tetap diam, Sasuke tak segan menatap tajam pasangannya. Satu-satunya yang menahannya dari desisan kesal adalah fakta bahwa mereka tidak sendiri sekarang.

Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke berubah pikiran tentang Menma karena fakta itu, atau mungkin memang belum punya kesempatan untuk menceritakan ini padanya. Namun, Naruto justru seharusnya tahu bahwa pemikiran Sasuke tentang Menma tidak mungkin berubah hanya karena latar belakangnya yang seperti ini. Dan, wanita itu—_Amamiya-_san—sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang serupa.

"Jadi ... Anda tetap berniat untuk mengadopsi Fujiwara Menma meski ia punya latar belakang yang seperti itu?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang retoris, menurut Sasuke, tetapi mereka mendapati lelaki pirang di sebelahnya tetap mengangguk mantap.

Sehembus napas lega terlihat mengangkat sedikit beban di wajah nyonya Amamiya.

"Kami ... berusaha untuk menjaga informasi ini dari Menma. Meski begitu, entah sejak kapan, Menma sadar bahwa ia tidak akan dikunjungi ataupun dijemput. Menma menerima itu, dia bahkan berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Tetapi, di sisi lain, lambat laun ia menjadi lebih sulit diatur, susah untuk dipahami. Sayangnya kami juga tidak bisa fokus memperhatikan Menma, karena kami punya anak-anak yang lain untuk diurus. Kami sungguh bersyukur jika ada orang seperti Anda yang bersedia menjadi naungan baru baginya."

Naruto membalas senyum wanita itu.

"Uzumaki-_san_ memang harus melapor dan mengurus permintaan adopsi dengan agensi di Jepang, maupun di negara Uzumaki-_san_ tinggal—_Kanada, kalau saya tidak salah?—_Tetapi kami akan berusaha untuk membantu Anda sebisa mungkin. Ngomong-ngomong," wanita itu melirik sedikit ke cincin yang berada di jari manis kiri Naruto, "bagaimana pendapat istri Anda tentang ini? Apakah sudah ada kesepakatan dari Anda berdua untuk mengadopsi Menma? Ada baiknya kalau ia juga mengenal Menma terlebih dahulu."

"Ah, soal itu—" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan tangan kanan. "Pasangan saya juga sudah melihat Menma, dan—"

Tidak.

_Tidak._

_Jangan melihat ke sini, Idiot._

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak meninju atau setidaknya memaki Naruto, saat pria itu mengerling ke arah Sasuke, lalu mengulurkan tangan, meraih tangan kanan Sasuke, menyelipkan jemari tangan kirinya yang bercincin di antara jemari di sana. Naruto lalu menggenggamnya erat meski Sasuke hampir menarik tangannya sendiri untuk menepis tangan itu.

Namun Naruto sudah keburu menoleh dan menangkap matanya dengan tatapan, mengatakan apa yang tidak terkatakan oleh bibirnya.

_Ia tidak akan berbohong untuk mendapatkan Menma._

Lagipula, mereka memang tidak bisa. Cepat atau lambat, saat mereka memasukkan data diri dalam formulir permintaan ataupun jika petugas datang untuk melakukan inspeksi, mereka akan tahu siapa pasangan Naruto. Meski sebenarnya Sasuke berpikir bahwa mungkin akan lebih mudah bagi mereka jika Naruto bisa mengaku _single_ dan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Sayang sekali, baru saja beberapa jam tadi, selagi berada puluhan ribu kaki di atas permukaan laut, Sasuke membaca sendiri dari _PC tablet_-nya bahwa pasangan menikah adalah salah satu syarat bagi pelamar adopsi antar negara.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengangkat tangan yang menyatu itu dengan agak tinggi, diperlihatkan dengan begitu jelas dan pasti, sejajar dengan dada mereka.

Pasangannya itu pun berkata:

"Kami berdua sepakat untuk menjadikan Menma sebagai anak kami."

Dan saat melihat senyum terkuras dari wajah Nyonya Amamiya dalam beberapa detik itu, Sasuke sudah bisa meramal apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

.

.

.

Tak lama, pintu depan berbahan kayu dari bangunan berwarna putih itu dibanting keras di belakang mereka.

—_**t**__o __**b**__e __**c**__ontinued_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's ramblings:

I ... honestly don't know if I can finish this in time. Saya salah timing dan begonya nggak ngecek lagi, kirain dari tanggal 17 sampe tanggal sekian, tapi ternyata dari tanggal 11 sampe 17. Orz Tapi seperti kata Sasuke, at least I can tryyy. ;; A ;;

Research is hard, pals. Adoption is even more. Saya sampe buka 30++ tab dan infonya malah sampai ada beberapa yang rada simpang siur, agak berlawanan satu sama lain, nuhuhu. ;; w ;;

Dan, bukan, bukan saya hobi bikin sekuel tapi saya pikir dari pada bikin AU baru mending ambil salah satu AU yang udah ada dan pake itu sebagai basic, but—screw me, habis itu malah pengen banting diri rasanya waktu menyadari I just made the complicated matters even more complicated /o/ Adopsi di Jepang itu ribet. Adopsi dari gaijin, yang tinggal di Jepang, itu lebih ribet. Adopsi dengan gaijin, yang tinggal di Kanada, tapi gaijin-nya sendiri aslinya orang Jepang, dan pasangannya itu pasangan same-sex marriage? Yep, bukan lagi ribet tapi ribet kuadrat. Bayanginlah gimana puyengnya Sasuke sekarang.

Anyway, segala apresiasi diterima dengan senang hati. (Feel free buat menunjukkan mistype ataupun kesalahan grammar ya, walaupun mungkin baru bisa diedit setelah fanficnya selesai seluruhnya). Terima kasih sebelumnya buat _LNaruSasu, amaha, Dee chan-tik, Iekhakyu,_ _kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, OnixSafir1023, Ahn Ryuuki, Vianycka Hime, Nauchi KirikaRE22, kazekage asha inuzuka asharoyani, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, RaFa LLight S.N, Natacchi, blackchocolee_ dan _wanita_ yang sudah mereview Kreise.

Dan untukmu—yep, siapapun yang sedang membaca ini sekarang dari balik monitor, terima kasih sudah membaca!

—_Palu, 15 Mei 2014._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Mohon maaf sebelumnya untuk segala bentuk mistype, kesalahan EYD dan grammar. Terjemahan untuk bahasa Inggris mungkin menyusul setelah saya edit lagi, hontouni gomen.

* * *

**WARNINGS!** This story contains shounen-ai/BL, which means male x male in romantic context, same-sex marriage, same-sex adoption. Bahasa pelangi. Implied sex intercourse. Long-ass explanation about adoption ahead, and some cursing. Please read at your own risk.

* * *

_**TUUUT. TUUUT. TUUUT.**_

Uzumaki Naruto menarik ponselnya menjauhi telinga, mendapati keterangan waktu bicara beserta nomor yang baru saja ia hubungi.

_Kali ini diputus tanpa babibu, eh._

Naruto mengambil pulpen _fineliner_ birunya dan membuat sebuah garis panjang pada nama institut dan nomor yang baru saja ia hubungi. Ini adalah nomor yang kesebelas di antara tiga belas nomor yang ia punya.

Lima orang memutus sambungan tanpa kata-kata.

Dua karyawan mempertanyakan kesungguhan cerita Naruto, walaupun pada akhirnya menganggap ini lelucon atau telpon iseng dan menutup sambungan.

Tiga orang menjelaskan tentang proses adopsi dan hukum dan _bla bla bla_, Naruto tak peduli lagi, karena pada akhirnya mereka akan menyuruh Naruto menunggu telponnya dihubungkan dengan atasan atau siapapun yang bisa memberinya penjelasan lebih banyak, sambil terpaksa mendengar nada tunggu konyol, lagu _enka_, atau malah sama sekali hening dari ujung telpon. Setelah menunggu hampir sepuluh menit di setiap sambungan itulah, Naruto baru sadar bahwa mereka tidak ingin lanjut berinteraksi dengan Naruto—apalagi mengurusi kasusnya.

Dan satu orang lagi ... ah, singkat kata, Naruto adalah yang pertama memutus sambungan dengan satu seruan, sambil berusaha keras untuk tidak memaki kesal ataupun melempar ponselnya ke ujung ruangan setelahnya—tidak mau membangunkan Sasuke di kamar sebelah.

Setelah merenung selama beberapa belas detik, ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mendekatkan buku telpon, meremas cover dan sisi halamannya dengan satu tangan, tapi meraih ponsel lagi. Naruto tanpa sadar menggigit bibir sembari ia menekan tombol berdasarkan nomor yang ia lihat. Jantungnya berdegup tiga kali untuk setiap nada sambung yang terdengar.

Kali ini, daftar mana yang akan bertambah?

_"Halo, Anda terhubung dengan kantor Hatake Adoption Child Service. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_

* * *

_a Naruto fanfiction, __dedicated to Sabaku no Ghee's Hoist the Color Challenge:_

_**Kaze Hikaru **__[part ii]_

_written by Nad_

* * *

Naruto dibangunkan oleh pantulan sinar di wajahnya. Ia membuka mata, menatap ke langit-langit berbahan kayu dan sebuah lampu yang berada di tengah ruangan. Dengan berat ia memaksa dirinya untuk duduk, masih sambil memegang selimut—_"Futon?" ia hampir bertanya_—dan menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan bergaya Jepang dengan lantainya yang ditutupi oleh tatami.

Oh, ya.

Ia mengumpulkan kesadaran sambil mengingat-ngingat. Naruto kini berada di rumah Tsunade-baachan. Ini hari kelima ia mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya di Jepang sejak akhir _Golden Week_, dan kemarin—

"_Good morning, Sunshine_," suara yang hampir datar itu memecah konsentrasi Naruto, sekaligus membuatnya sadar seketika.

Ia menengok ke asal suara, sekaligus pada arah sinar matahari yang membangunkannya. Naruto menjumpai teras yang pintunya kini dipasang untuk menutup separuh, namun tetap membiarkan angin pagi dan udaranya yang sejuk masuk melalui sedikit celah yang terbuka. Tentu saja, Naruto juga menemukan Sasuke yang kini berada di sisi salah satu meja kecil yang diletakkan di teras kayu itu, dengan posisi yang diatur sedemikian rupa hingga sang Uchiha bersila dengan santai di salah satu alas duduk yang memiliki sandaran di sana.

Pasangannya itu memakai kacamata kerjanya, dan sedang berkutat dengan sebuah _notebook_ terbuka di atas meja.

_"Good morning to you too, Moonshine,"_ dengan seringai usil, Naruto merespons sapaan itu. "Jarang-jarang aku melihatmu bangun sepagi ini." Ia menarik dan meregangkan otot-otot lengan, tengkuk, dan bahunya yang kaku. Kembali mengamati Sasuke. "Atau kau belum tidur sama sekali?"

"Yang kedua," sahut Sasuke pendek, meraih secangkir kopi—_yang baru Naruto sadari keberadaannya_—dari atas meja dan menyesapnya lama. Pandangan masih tertuju pada entah apa yang sedang digelutinya kini. _E-mail_ dengan rekanan atau asistennya, mungkin.

Menyadari bahwa ia hanya mengenakan _boxer_, lelaki pirang ini berniat bangkit menuju lemari untuk mencari baju, tapi sudah lebih dahulu menemukan celana panjang dan kaos bersih, bersusun dan terlipat dengan rapi, tepat di sisi futonnya. Ia pun meraih dan menarik dua garmen itu ke arahnya.

"Paling kau kena _jetlag_, Sasuke." Naruto membuka lipatan celana dan mencoba berdiri. "Jangan minum terlalu banyak kopi begit—_awawawawa, ouch, ouch_—!" Rasa nyeri keburu menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya sejak ia bangkit sampai ia benar-benar berdiri tegak. Lelaki pirang ini bertahan untuk tetap berdiri sembari bertumpu pada salah satu tiang kayu di dinding, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Naruto lalu mencoba untuk mengenakan celana panjangnya lagi meski rasa sakit itu, meski sudah lebih berkurang, kembali membuatnya meringis.

"... _Sorry, is it that hurts_?" Naruto mendengar tanya ragu itu saat ia bergerak menunduk meraih kaosnya yang berwarna putih polos—kecuali untuk lambang spiral berwarna oranye di bagian saku kanannya—dari atas futon putih abu-abu yang berantakan. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tatapan Sasuke terus saja terpaku padanya.

"_Nah_." Si pirang ini nyengir dan melambaikan tangannya dalam gestur menampik. "_It's been a long time, that's it_. Kita baru berpisah seminggu, tapi aku tak menerima selama beberapa bulan, 'kan? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu capek dan memilih peran submisif."

"Hn, _whatever_." Sasuke membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk, kembali menatap _notebook_. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyadari sedikit perubahan warna di pipinya.

_Saskay you little tsun._

"_Or, maaaybe_," Naruto menyeringai jahil, mengangkat alis dengan menggoda, sembari ia bersedekap, bersandar pada sisi pintu yang memisahkan bagian dalam ruangan dan teras, "_you're the one who's getting rusty, Uchiha Sir? Then I might as well take the dominant role in our bedroom activities fooorever!"_

Seringainya kali ini dibalas dengan seringai yang hampir serupa.

_"Said by one who's barely could hold his temper last night and keep whispering for harder, faster, _deeper_—"_

Naruto memotong ucapan suaminya dengan meraih belakang kepala Sasuke, membuat suaminya itu mendongak, dan menangkap bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

"_Shut up, Jerk_," ia berbisik sesenti di depan bibir Sasuke. "_My gramps are out there_."

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu. _Kau yang mulai._

"_What are you doing anyway?_" Naruto memilih mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia mendorong dan membuka lebar pintu-pintu teras agar bisa duduk bersandar pada Sasuke, menggantung kakinya ke arah rumput hijau rapi yang menutupi hampir seluruh halaman.

"Menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," Naruto mendengar Sasuke menjawab dari punggungnya, sepertinya tak terganggu dengan Naruto yang seenaknya saja bersandar di bahu kanannya kini. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini di sini kalau ingin tinggal setidaknya sampai sore. _Since it's unplanned trip and all_."

"_As always_," Naruto membalas sembari ia menghirup dalam-dalam sisa segarnya udara pagi yang dihiasi dengan aroma bunga dan tanaman. Meski rumah ini kecil dan tanahnya tak begitu luas, terjepit di antara padatnya rumah-rumah di tengah kota, halamannya yang penuh bunga dan tumbuhan selalu dijaga oleh Tsunade-baachan (biasanya berisi tetanaman obat yang tak bisa ia ingat namanya), dan ini merupakan salah satu kebanggaan sekaligus kekaguman Naruto kecil setiap kali ibunya mengajak mereka berkunjung di sini.

"_And asking my assistant to find us a _tolerant_, reliable, adoption service provider in Canada._" Jawaban yang ini membuat Naruto berhenti bersandar dan menatap pasangannya. Sasuke melihatnya tepat di mata. "Kita butuh bantuan Naruto. Dalam jumlah banyak."

"Mm-hm," ia bergumam setuju. "Kebetulan, aku juga sudah membuat janji dengan salah satu agensi di sini jam sebelas nanti," —salah satu, atau lebih tepat, satu-satunya. Satu-satunya agensi adopsi yang tidak menggantung atau memutus sambungan setelah Naruto menceritakan kasusnya lewat telpon. Satu-satunya yang bersedia untuk meluangkan waktu untuk mendengarkan cerita lengkap mereka, meski mereka juga tak berjanji untuk bisa—_bersedia_—membantu mereka mendapatkan Menma. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak perlu tahu ini—"Kantornya ada di Yokohama. Kau mau ikut?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto curiga. "Kapan kau menghubungi mereka?"

"Kemarin! _You slept like a log after we reached home, remember_?" Naruto harap tawanya tidak terlalu terdengar dibuat-buat. "Aku tak mau membangunkanmu untuk urusan sepele seperti ini, jadi, yah, kuhubungi saja mereka sendiri-_tteba_!"

"... Hn." Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke menggumam dan kembali ke ketikannya, membuat Naruto menahan helaan napas dan senyum maklum. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba ganti topik lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kupikir, sepertinya aku harus menghabiskan sisa jatah liburku untuk tahun ini agar bisa tetap tinggal di Jepang. Kita butuh lebih banyak waktu, sementara kau cepat atau lambat harus kembali ke Montreal—_taruhan, pasti Itachi sudah menyuruh salah satu asistenmu untuk menyiapkanmu tiket pulang pagi-pagi sekali besok_—untuk bertemu agensi di sana. Di sisi lain, kalau mengurus semuanya di sini, aku harus tetap tinggal di Jepang."

"Hn. Kalau atasanmu tidak marah dan bisa maklum, aku tak masalah. Aku sendiri memang berniat untuk pulang besok—malam, mungkin, kalau _aniki_ tidak mendahuluiku. Tapi..." Jemari Sasuke berhenti mengetik lagi. "Kalau sempat, aku ingin sekali lagi—"

Sasuke menatap keyboard dan mengatupkan bibirnya, menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

_—bertemu dengan Menma._

Senyum yang Naruto kulum lebih lebar dari yang seharusnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung lagi?" ia mengajak, menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Sasuke lagi. Ditatapnya langit biru yang agak berawan.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya kita tak butuh izin yayasan untuk bertemu Menma. Gedung itu dirancang dengan agak aneh, seperti rumah yang dibelah dua sehingga mereka tidak punya jendela yang mengarah ke halaman belakang. Mungkin karena gedungnya sudah cukup tua dan aslinya digunakan sebagai perpustakaan, sebelum diubah jadi panti. Jadi pengasuh di sana harus keluar untuk menjaga anak-anak saat jam bermain. Tapi di luar itu, mereka jarang memperhatikan.

"Nah, untungnya, Menma kita menyadari ini—_memang dasar pintar dia itu_—jadi dia sering menyelinap keluar untuk bermain di sana sendiri, tanpa peduli kalau itu di luar jam bermain. Aku juga bertemu dia pertama kali saat ia sedang menyelinap di situ. Kalau urusan kita cepat selesai dan kita datang sebelum sore setelah jam sekolahnya, pasti—"

_"Please don't tell me that stalking is your side job or something."_ Sasuke menyela kalimatnya. Suaminya itu menatapnya, dengan heran, takjub, sinis, ditambah curiga sekaligus.

Naruto terkekeh lagi, kali ini tulus.

_"It's kinda one of my main job descriptions, y' know!"_

.

.

.

Suhu pendingin di ruangan itu terlalu rendah untuk selera Naruto. Dirapikan dan diluruskannya lagi lengan kemeja putih yang tadinya ia gulung hingga ke siku. Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur bahwa tadi Sasuke sempat menyarankannya untuk mengenakan sweater berwarna royal blue tanpa lengan, sebelum masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan mantel saat berangkat menuju stasiun kereta. Suara _tik tik tik_ dari perpindahan setiap jarum detik di jam dinding adalah satu-satunya yang mengisi ruangan, sampai akhirnya hening di ruangan itu dihapuskan oleh sang pemilik.

"Singkatnya..."

Hatake Kakashi, Naruto mengingat persis namanya, adalah pria yang memakai setelan rapi dan normal, namun terlihat eksentrik dengan masker putih yang dikenakannya menutupi separuh wajah. Padahal Naruto bahkan belum mendengar ia batuk ataupun bersin sedikitpun sejak mereka memasuki ruangan dua puluh menit lalu. Ia berharap semoga itu memang gaya berpakaian sang Hatake, dan bukan sesuatu yang ia kenakan untuk 'berjaga-jaga' dari pertemuannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka hanya pasangan sesama jenis—bukan pengidap penyakit menular.

"Kalian sepasang—uhm," ia berdeham, mengoreksi dirinya sebelum sempat mengeluarkan kata yang salah, "suami— _suami_," katanya dengan nada tak yakin, kurang familiar dengan pasangan kata itu, tapi mungkin belum bisa menemukan kata yang lain. "Di mana Uchiha_-san_ dulunya adalah seorang yang berkebangsaan Jepang, sementara ibu Uzumaki_-san_ adalah orang Jepang berdarah murni. Meski begitu, saat ini kalian berdua terdaftar sebagi warga negara tetap di Kanada, dan berniat untuk mengadopsi seorang anak, yang hampir berumur enam tahun, dan berkebangsaan Jepang tetapi separuh berdarah Inggris."

Dengan mantap Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Tuan Hatake mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Apa kalian tak bisa membuat situasi kalian lebih rumit lagi?"

Lelaki pirang ini segera bergerak cepat untuk menenangkan Sasuke dengan menjulurkan tangan kirinya dan meraih lengan Sasuke, meremas di sana. Jika tidak ia tahan, sudah hampir pasti pria yang duduk di sebelah kanannya akan melontarkan kalimat sengit sebagai jawaban dari 'pertanyaan' barusan.

"Kalau Anda meringkasnya seperti itu, justru kelihatannya ini lebih sederhana dari apa yang kami bayangkan," Naruto mengambil alih, tersenyum kaku sambil berusaha menyelipkan tawa dalam nadanya.

Naruto masih mencoba untuk tidak berprasangka buruk pada Hatake dan dua karyawannya yang berada di ruangan ini, namun sayang Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Pasangannya itu sudah berada di ambang batas sejak mereka menginjak lantai ruangan ini, dan menemukan Hatake-san yang menyambutnya dengan masker tebal di wajah—mungkin berpikiran sama dengannya tentang kecurigaan terhadap penyakit menular tertentu. Terlebih saat salah satu karyawan, (seorang lelaki muda, lebih muda dari mereka dan berambut hitam kecokelatan, berdiri di sisi dinding, tak jauh dari sebelah kanan Hatake), sesekali Naruto pergoki tengah mencibir tanpa suara dari sudut ruangan, saat ia sedang menjelaskan tentang duduk permasalahan mereka pada pimpinan agen adopsi ini.

Sang Uzumaki toh tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke, tidak lagi setelah kesabaran lelaki itu dihabisi oleh pintu yang dibanting menutup oleh pengasuh di tempat Menma pagi kemarin.

Hatake Kakashi berangsur menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang berambut perak. Selagi berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk ke sekian kali bahwa ia tidak datang ke tempat yang salah, Naruto tanpa sadar mulai menimbang-nimbang kira-kira di mana ia bisa mendapatkan daftar agensi adopsi lain yang mau menerima mereka.

Sampai akhirnya.

"Apa Anda berdua sudah tahu bahwa hukum di Jepang hanya mempersilahkan anak-anak di bawah umur enam tahun untuk diadopsi melalui jalur khusus?" Ini menarik Naruto untuk mengembalikan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Kakashi yang sedang duduk di balik meja itu. Ia menegakkan duduknya, hampir condong ke depan. Kursi mereka sendiri memang sudah diatur untuk menghadap ke meja tersebut. "Ada dua jenis adopsi di Jepang. Singkatnya, yang reguler diberikan kepada orang yang masih punya hubungan keluarga dengan anak yang ingin diadopsi. Sedangkan untuk kalian, yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan darah dengan Menma, harus menempuh jalur khusus. Jadi, jika Menma sudah melewati batas umur tersebut—" Hatake mengangkat salah satu dokumen tentang Menma yang Naruto bawa, mengeceknya, "—pada tanggal 10 Juli tahun ini, kalian akan kehilangan kesempatan."

Orang yang menghentikan Sasuke dari mengeluarkan protesnya kali ini, adalah Kakashi yang meletakkan satu telunjuk di depan mulut—_masker_—nya.

"Tapi karena pengurusan adopsi memang memakan waktu, selama petisi adopsi sudah diisi terlebih dahulu sebelum Menma berulang tahun, calon orangtua akan diberikan toleransi waktu hingga seluruh urusan pengadilan selesai."

Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke menghembus napas lega tertahan. Ia sendiri tidak ragu untuk mengulum senyum.

"Jangan senang dulu." Senyum Naruto hilang saat mendengar ini. "Proses kalian masih panjang. Hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah mencari agen adopsi. Itulah mengapa Anda berdua ada di sini. Tapi, Anda juga harus mencari agen di negara tempat Anda berada. Karena saya yakin bahwa Anda berniat membawa anak ini kembali ke negara kalian, betul?"

"Ya," Naruto menyahut, "dan kami juga sedang dalam proses untuk mencari agensi di sana."

"Bagus." Kakashi mengangguk setuju. "Ini berhubungan erat dengan proses kedua. Kalian perlu meminta untuk diakui secara sah bahwa kalian pantas untuk mengadopsi anak. Tapi, yang akan mengurusi ini adalah agen di yurisdiksi kalian. Akan ada tes kesehatan, wawancara, pengambilan darah, pengecekan daftar tindak kriminal, laporan pemasukan dan pengeluaran, daftar silsilah keluarga, kunjungan rumah, dan banyak lagi dokumen lain yang harus dipersiapkan. Semuanya akan digunakan untuk proses-proses berikutnya.

"Kalau salah satu calon orangtua harus tinggal di sini dan tidak bisa dicek oleh agen yurisdiksi di sana, agen yang berada di sini—_kami, contohnya_—akan bekerjasama membantu pemeriksaan calon orangtua yang tinggal, berdasarkan kriteria dan standar agen di negara asal, lalu melaporkan hasilnya. Jika permintaan adopsi pada akhirnya disetujui di pengadilan dan anak sudah bisa dibawa pulang, agensi di sana juga akan membantu untuk memudahkan pengurusan imigrasi atau pemindahan kewarganegaraan yang diadopsi.

"Lalu, proses ketiga; setelah diakui pantas untuk menjadi orangtua adopsi, di tahap ini, kami sebagai agen adopsi sebenarnya bertugas untuk mencarikan anak yang cocok dengan kalian, tapi bukan berdasarkan apa yang kalian minta. Kami membantu Anda mengadopsi _anak_," ia menekan, "dan Anda harus menyadari bahwa anak bukanlah barang yang bisa dipilih seperti perhiasan yang sedang diperjual belikan."

"_Tapi_—" Naruto tidak tahu dia ataukah Sasuke, atau memang mereka berdua yang sama-sama berusaha protes saat itu. Namun, untuk ke sekian kalinya, dihentikan oleh Hatake Kakashi.

"Dalam beberapa kasus, jika anak tersebut masih berhubungan dengan orangtua kandungnya, orangtua kandung memiliki kesempatan untuk menentukan kriteria orangtua adopsi macam apa yang mereka inginkan bagi anak mereka."

_Nonsense,_ rasa-rasanya Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke berbicara, dari tatapannya yang sinis, matanya yang memicing kesal dan alisnya yang berkernyit, matanya yang berwarna oniks hitam terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. _Toh mereka yang membuang anaknya dulu, tidak peduli apa alasannya, bagaimana bisa mereka masih punya hak untuk menentukan kriteria orangtua adopsi?_

Naruto segera meraih dan menggenggam erat punggung tangan yang berada di lengan kursi, mengalihkan Sasuke dari segala kekesalan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, kekesalan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata indah yang selalu ia kagumi itu akhirnya melembut beberapa derajat. Naruto juga merasakan tangan dalam genggamannya itu kini bergerak membalik, menangkap telapak tangannya sendiri dalam kaitan jemari yang erat, lebih erat, dan pasti, ketimbang apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin pagi. Kehangatan yang mengalir melalui genggaman di telapak tangannya itu bukan saja mengusir dingin yang ia rasakan dari suhu pendingin ruangan yang terlalu rendah, tapi juga meringankan beban cemas yang sedari tadi bergelayut di hati Naruto sendiri.

Naruto tak menyadari betapa ia membutuhkan ini sampai sedetik yang lalu.

"Kami sadar bahwa kasus Menma adalah kasus yang unik," suara Hatake menarik perhatian mereka lagi. "Anggaplah agensi bisa memilih Menma—selayaknya jika agensi memilih anak lain bagi orangtua adopsi. Jadi, di tahap ini, sekarang hanya tergantung pada seberapa besar kesediaan yayasan untuk mengizinkan anak itu diadopsi."

Naruto tak bisa merasa plong kali ini. Tidak saat ia mengingat apa yang baru terjadi kemarin pagi, bagaimana reaksi Amamiya-san setelah mendengar pengakuannya (rasa jijik di matanya, hidung dan dahinya yang berkerut, suaranya yang berubah meninggi, _"Kalian tidak pantas berada di dalam tempat ini...!"_, dan akhirnya pintu yang terdengar lantang menutup, menghantam separuh harapannya hingga pecah). Setelahnya, ia tanpa sadar mengerling pada karyawan lelaki yang menjadi fokus kekesalan Sasuke di luar Hatake, yang sepertinya sibuk mendelik tak suka pada kedua tangan mereka yang menyatu di atas lengan kursi.

_Huh_.

Jika bukan karena ia adalah karyawan di kantor ini dan mereka masih berada di tengah pembicaraan, percayalah Naruto adalah orang pertama yang akan berdiri dan menghadangnya. Sebaliknya, Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengajak Sasuke bermesraan di toilet kantor ini. Akan bagus sekali kalau _kebetulan_ si brengsek itulah yang masuk dan mendapati mereka, atau mungkin _kebetulan_ berada di dalam saat mereka masuk dengan tangan dan bibir yang saling—

"Tahap keempat adalah tahap yang paling krusial." Hatake melanjutkan, menyela pemikiran bodohnya detik itu. "Calon orangtua adopsi diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama anak adopsinya selama minimal enam bulan, dan kami tidak bisa membiarkan anak ini dibawa ke luar negeri tanpa surat dan keterangan yang jelas. Jadi, calon orangtua adopsilah yang harus berada di Jepang pada masa ini, dan minimal harus ada satu calon yang tetap di Jepang sampai masa persidangan selesai."

Bayangan tentang pekerjaannya segera muncul sebelum sempat Naruto hentikan. Atasannya tidak akan senang jika Naruto mengambil cuti selama enam bulan, tidak peduli apa alasannya. Apalagi jika enam bulan hanyalah waktu minimal yang bisa mereka gunakan. Skenario terbaik, ia bisa mengusulkan untuk pemindahan pekerjaan sementara, dan mungkin diterima masuk ke kantor cabang di Jepang. Skenario terburuk, ia dipecat. Sesederhana itu.

Tapi Sasuke—

_Naruto menoleh ke pasangannya dan menemukan fakta bahwa lagi-lagi ia tak sendiri dalam pemikiran ini._

—seorang '_Uchiha_' Sasuke tidak akan bisa mendapatkan waktu enam bulan dengan semudah itu.

"Dalam kurun waktu tersebut, pengadilan keluarga akan menimbang permintaan adopsi. Meski disebut pengadilan, calon orangtua adopsi tidak akan dipanggil ke depan hakim, karena biasanya dokumennya hanya diselesaikan di dalam kantor. Mereka akan memperhitungkan hukum di negara calon orangtua, dan akan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan hukum tersebut, dan ini mungkin bisa membuat pengambilan keputusan untuk adopsi menjadi lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

"Pengadilan keluarga akan memberikan tanggal pertemuan dengan calon orangtua untuk kesaksian di pengadilan. Pertemuan pertama biasanya diadakan di akhir masa enam bulan percobaan. Pengadilan akan mewawancara orangtua adopsi, dan membuat minimal satu kunjungan rumah. Dua atau tiga bulan setelah pertemuan terakhir, pengadilan akan memutuskan apakah mereka akan menerima atau tidak adopsinya.

"Kalau pengadilan mengesahkan, maka akan ada sertifikat '_yoshi no kyoka'_ atau izin adopsi. Dalam kurun waktu dua minggu setelahnya, jika orangtua kandung tidak datang dan menolak keputusan itu, maka keputusan akan dianggap final."

Ruangan masih hening setelahnya, tetapi berat pembicaraan maasih berada di sana.

"Setelahnya, masih ada satu dua proses lagi, termasuk pengurusan pemindahan kewarganegaraan atau imigrasi dari sini ke negara orangtua adopsi. Tapi jika keputusan akhir tadi sudah positif, anggap saja kalian sudah berhasil mengalahkan bos besarnya."

"Pertanyaan saya, Hatake-san," Naruto memutuskan untuk berbicara setelah melihat kesempatan. "Apakah agensi Anda berniat untuk menerima kasus kami atau tidak?"

"Kami tidak datang untuk mendengar Anda bercerita panjang lebar tentang proses, jika semua itu ternyata hanya berlaku untuk pasangan suami istri yang _normal_—" tangan Naruto terasa agak diremas saat ia mendengar Sasuke ikut berkomentar. Rasa kesal yang sedari tadi Sasuke kumpulkan, kini dikirim melalui nada yang tenang tapi dengan kalimat gamblang. Pasangannya itu lalu melemparkan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada karyawan menyebalkan di sisi Hatake itu. "Lebih baik kami yang pergi agar kalian tidak repot mengusir dan mengunci pintu depan di belakang kami."

"_Yare-yare_..." Hatake-san mengeluh, lagi-lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya, mendorong sedikit kursi kerjanya hingga tubuhnya meninggalkan meja dan menghadap ke samping, tetapi setelah itu kembali duduk, tegak, tenang dan lurus ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. "Aku belum menyebutkan ini. Tidak ada hukum yang tertulis secara spesifik untuk adopsi dari pasangan sesama jenis di Jepang, karena, seperti yang kita semua tahu, pernikahan itu belum dilegalkan di sini.

"Ini bisa berarti dua hal. Mereka tidak melarang, meski tidak mempersilahkan. Dan karena kalian terdaftar di negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, di mata hukum kalian tercatat sebagai pasangan yang telah menikah. Jadi, menurutku, ada kesempatan. Ini bukan _hopeless case_."

"Tapi, Kakashi_-san_—" untuk pertama kalinya, karyawan lelaki yang mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu itu mengeluarkan protes secara langsung, namun ia dihentikan oleh Hatake Kakashi yang mengangkat satu tangan kanannya, dan menoleh sedikit kepadanya.

"Kami ada untuk membantu calon orangtua yang ingin memberikan rumah bagi banyak anak-anak kurang beruntung di luar sana," ia melanjutkan bagai tak pernah mendengarkan protes. "Saya pribadi menyayangkan mengapa hukum di Jepang memberi batas umur adopsi hanya hingga enam tahun, begitu muda, padahal banyak anak-anak berumur di atas itu yang masih layak dan siap untuk diadopsi. Ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya panti asuhan yang menolak membiarkan anak-anaknya diadopsi; semata-mata karena khawatir bahwa mungkin suatu saat anak-anak tersebut akan dijemput oleh orangtua kandungnya. Padahal kemungkinan itu terjadi sangatlah kecil. Karenanya, kami selalu bersyukur, setiap kali menemukan calon orangtua yang ingin memberikan tempat bagi anak-anak tidak beruntung itu."

Matanya yang tak tertutupi oleh masker, kini menatap Sasuke maupun Naruto lurus-lurus, dengan pandangan netral tanpa ada sedikitpun niat menghakimi.

"Sekarang pun, menurut saya pribadi, sesama jenis ataupun tidak, yang sedang saya lihat di hadapan saya hanyalah dua orang yang benar-benar tulus ingin menjadi orangtua bagi Fujiwara Menma."

Jika Hatake bisa melihat dengan harapan yang kini bersinar dengan sangat jelas di mata biru Naruto (dan juga Sasuke, Naruto jamin seratus persen) ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Nah, sekarang giliran saya," lelaki berambut perak yang sepertinya berumur tiga puluhan itu berkata lagi. "Berdasarkan penjelasan tadi, Anda berdua pasti sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri; adopsi adalah proses panjang dan keras—" ia lalu berhenti dan berdeham, menghilangkan sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti seringai jahil, tetapi agak mesum, dari balik perlindungan maskernya (sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Naruto bersyukur masker itu ada di sana) "—maaf, panjang dan rumit, maksud saya, khususnya bagi orang asing.

"Adopsi membutuhkan banyak uang, perjuangan, kesabaran, dan waktu. Enam atau tujuh bulan adalah waktu minimal untuk menyelesaikan semua prosesnya. Maksimal? Bisa hingga satu setengah tahun atau lebih.

"Biasanya pengadilan keluarga akan lebih fokus pada kasus-kasus yang mendesak dari warga negara Jepang sendiri, dan menunda calon orangtua yang datang dari luar negeri. Alasannya, karena mereka tidak ingin anak-anak yang memiliki silsilah keluarga Jepang dan berdarah murni, dibesarkan di luar Jepang—negara di mana mereka seharusnya dibesarkan."

"Tidakkah itu egois...?" Naruto refleks bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Walaupun begitu, ia paham, mungkin orang-orang dengan pemikiran kolot seperti itulah yang berhasil menjaga budaya Jepang agar tidak tenggelam, meski dengan begitu banyak perkembangan teknologi dan perpaduan kultur dengan dunia barat.

"Memang. Tapi dengan begitu, fakta bahwa Menma adalah seorang blasteran mungkin bisa jadi satu lagi sisi positif dalam kasus ini. Mereka mungkin tidak akan memilih untuk menahan Menma dan akan mempermudah keluarnya izin adopsi, karena Menma tidak berdarah murni." _Gaijin for gaijin_, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mendengus kali ini. "Meski kita memang tidak bisa menarik harapan kita terlalu tinggi."

Mereka menyaksikan Hatake Kakashi berdiri meninggalkan kursinya. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang lebar dan kuat, ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di seberang mejanya.

"Jadi, setelah tahu itu semua, para calon orangtua yang terhormat, apa kalian akan tetap tinggal dan menggunakan jasa kami?"

Naruto tidak perlu menoleh untuk mencari kepastian dari pasangannya, saat ia mendengar kursi di sebelahnya digeser hampir di saat yang bersamaan dengan kursinya sendiri, dan ia menemukan Sasuke menjabat tangan itu.

Ia juga tak bisa menahan dirinya dari tersenyum lebar, untuk pertama kalinya merasakan bahwa ia dan Sasuke tidak sendiri dalam hal ini, ketika ia dengan tegas dan jujur bertutur, "Kami akan menempuh proses apapun untuk mendapatkan Menma."

.

.

.

_Sebelum mereka meninggalkan kantor Hatake, kurang lebih sejam setelahnya, seusai mereka mengisi dokumen yang perlu (dan bisa) mereka isi, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya mengapa lelaki berambut perak itu mengenakan masker. Sang Hatake tanpa beban mengakui bahwa ia alergi serbuk bunga, dan musim semi bahkan baru saja dimulai._

_Mendengar itu, dengan riang, Naruto refleks menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki itu layaknya teman lama._

.

.

.

Fujiwara Menma sering melemparkan pertanyaan 'kenapa?'.

Kenapa bulan itu bulat seperti bola? Kenapa air bisa mengalir? Kenapa susu itu rasanya aneh? Kenapa orang dewasa terus menyuruhnya meminum cairan yang keluarnya dari Sapi? Kenapa ia dilarang untuk bermain di saat jam tidur siang? Kenapa ia tidak boleh memakai bahasa Inggris? Kenapa ia harus dimarahi sensei kalau memukul temannya padahal temannya duluan yang mengejek dia? Kenapa teman-temannya dulu menjauhinya hanya karena warna matanya seperti _Mum_? Kenapa _Mum_ pergi? Kenapa _Dad_ kelihatan begitu menyeramkan setelah _Mum_ pergi? Kenapa _Dad_ pergi? Kenapa _Dad_ tidak mengunjunginya lagi? Kenapa mereka tidak datang lagi meski ia selalu mendapatkan nilai A di sekolahnya yang sekarang? Kenapa bola karet ungu yang ia lempar ke dinding bisa melenting? Kenapa bola itu bisa terpantul tinggi hingga ke luar pagar? Kenapa ia tidak bisa memanjat pagar?

Kenapa...

"Kenapa paman aneh ini datang lagi..." Menma berucap dengan pipi menggembung, melihat bola ungu bulat yang kini dipegang oleh seorang paman berambut keemasan. (Kenapa warna rambutnya bisa aneh begitu? Mum punya rambut yang berwarna cokelat, tapi tidak seterang itu. Warna matanya juga. Berbeda dari kakak-kakak di sini ataupun teman-temannya. Tapi sama dengan Menma.) Dan paman itu, kini terlihat berjalan berpasangan dengan seorang paman yang lain yang berambut hitam. Sama dengan orang yang kemarin pagi ada di mobil, kalau Menma tidak salah ingat.

"Hai, Menmaaa!" paman kuning menyapanya.

"Bolaku. Kembalikan." Menma menjawab ketus, memelototi mata biru yang berwarna hampir sama dengan matanya sendiri itu.

"Pasti kukembalikan kok, tapi ngobrol dulu dengan paman ya?" ucap si paman lagi.

"_Creepy_," ia mendengar orang lain, si paman hitam sepertinya, menambahkan segera. Menma menahan keinginan untuk menelengkan kepala, mengingat arti dari kata yang baru didengarnya. (Kenapa paman ini boleh memakai bahasa Inggris tapi Menma tidak?)

"Aku tidak mau mengobrol dengan paman aneh seperti paman," Menma menjawab pada akhirnya.

"Namaku bukan paman aneh, Menmaaa." Menma mengambil satu langkah mundur, menjauh dari pagar saat si paman aneh itu mulai memegang teralis dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kubilang namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ingat? U-zu-ma-ki, Na-ru-to, _ttebayo_!"

"Nama paman aneh," bocah ini membalas lagi. "Naruto 'kan bakso ikan yang jadi lauk di ramen."

Paman bakso ikan aneh itu terlihat terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"T-t-tapi 'kan Menma juga nama dari topping yang ada di ra—" si paman membalas cepat, namun berhenti saat mendapati paman berambut hitam tengah menutup mulutnya, bergetar menahan tawa. "TUAN UCHIWA YANG DI SANA JANGAN KETAWA!"

Satu jitakan dari si paman hitam ke kepala kuning paman yang satu adalah balasan dari seruan itu.

"Ehem. Jadi," paman bakso—paman Naruto, Menma mengingat tanpa sadar, berucap, setelah menguasai kembali dirinya, "namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi kalau nama itu—aneh, atau terlalu sulit kau ucap, kau boleh memanggilku tou—"

Satu tamparan halus di belakang kepala Naruto lagi.

"Terlalu cepat, Idiot!"

Menma mengamatinya mendesis pada si paman hitam, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dan si jahat yang terus menganiayaku ini adalah mam—" tatapan tajam si paman hitam menghentikan ucapan paman Naruto (Kenapa bisa begitu? Menma bertanya-tanya apa kira-kira kalau dia dewasa dia juga bisa membuat tatapan yang setajam itu.) "—UHUM, pasanganku. Uchiha Sasuke."

Menma menjulurkan tangan dan mendesak lagi. "Bolaku."

"Ah...? Oh!" Naruto sepertinya baru ingat apa alasan Menma berdiri di sini. "Tunggu, ya."

Ia pun menyaksikan paman itu menumpukan kaki kanannya pada salah satu bagian horizontal di pagar, lalu memegang teralis pagar dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang bola, dan—_"Hup!"_—menarik dirinya agar bisa berdiri dan bertahan di sana. Naruto mengangkat bola yang hanya berukuran sedikit lebih besar saja dari telapak tangannya (Kenapa tangan orang dewasa begitu besar?) hingga melewati bagian tertinggi teralis, lalu melepasnya hingga jatuh.

Menma refleks bergerak maju untuk menangkap bola itu dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

Bocah berambut hitam ini lalu menyadari bahwa si paman hitam—_Sasuke_—kini berpindah posisi, memegang pinggang Naruto yang sedang memanjat dan mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas. Paman Naruto lalu meraih tangan itu dan menjadikannya pembantu keseimbangannya, saat ia turun ke beton terotoar dalam satu lompatan.

Menma terlalu sibuk mengamati ini semua sampai lambat untuk berbalik dan pergi.

"M-MENMA, _NOOOO_—" paman aneh itu sudah terlanjur meraih bajunya!

"Idiot, jangan—"

"Le-lepaaas!" Menma berbalik dan berusaha melepas blusnya dari tangan Naruto, tapi saat bajunya terlepas, malah bolanya lagi yang kini kembali ke tangan Naruto yang sudah menyelinap di antara teralis. "Bolakuuu—" Menma dan Naruto saling berebut bola kali ini. "Paman nanti kulaporkan ke _anee-san_! Paman memang aneh, tapi jangan curi bolaku!" Menma menarik bola dengan kedua tangan, bahkan dengan satu kaki yang menginjak pagar untuk membantunya menarik. Tapi tidak juga berhasil.

"Aku tidak mau mengambilnya kok—!" satu jitakan, dan "Idiot! Jangan memaksanya!", menghentikan kalimat itu sebentar. "Tapi Sasuke sudah mau pergi ke tempat jauh, jauh, jauuuuh sekali besok, dan dia masih ingin bicara dengan Menma. Jadi Menma jangan pergi du—"

"_Usuratonkachi_!"

"Oi, Brengsek! Aku bisa bodoh kalau kau terus memukulku di kepala, tahu!"

"Kau memang sudah bodoh, _BODOH_! Biarkan saja Menma masuk, kenapa?! Bertemu dengannya begini sudah cukup!"

"Berhentilah _tsundere_, Sasuke-_hime_! Orang-orang dari radius seratus meterpun bisa melihat bunga-bunga kebahagiaan yang kau tebarkan sejak bisa melihat Menma lagi!"

"Omong kosong—itu bukan alasan untuk—!"

(...Kenapa...?)

"Es krim, belikan." Permintaan Menma memotong pertengkaran bodoh kedua paman. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Menma sudah tak memegang bolanya lagi, berdiri dengan sedikit terengah.

"O-oh! Es krim, ya?" si paman kuning bereaksi duluan. "Kudengar kau suka rasa anggur?"

Menma menarik tiga jari kiri tangannya yang kecil di hadapannya, membuat Naruto menelengkan kepala.

"Tiga scoop?"

"Anggur," Menma menyentuh telunjuk dengan tangan kanan dan menurunkannya. Lalu jari tengah. "Vanilla. Dan—" Jari manis. "_Straw_—stroberi." Ia meralat dirinya. "Masing-masing satu scoop, digabung jadi satu. Yang biasa tidak enak, harus Häagen-Dazs. Aku juga mau ramen, tapi harus buatan paman Teuchi di sudut sana," ia mengangkat jarinya lurus, menunjuk ke arah salah satu kedai ramen terbaik yang Naruto tahu. "Yang mengantar juga harus Ayane-neesan. Aku tak mau kalau bukan dia."

Menma menemukan mulut Naruto terbuka lebar dan lama. Mungkin kalau Menma melepas lalat di sana, serangga itu bisa masuk dan keluar lagi dari sana dengan sehat dan selamat.

"... Huh. Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar argumen ini sebelumnya, ya, Uzumaki-_ramenislife_-Naruto-_san_?"

"Oh?" Naruto membalas setelah menutup mulutnya lagi. "Kebetulan. Tingkah sombong dan tingkat ke-_tsundere_-annya sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal, _Sir Almighty_ Uchiha."

Menma bersumpah ia sempat melihat sebuah kilat kecil menyambar saat pandangan kedua orang di seberang pagar ini bertemu.

"Jangan meracuni Menma dengan kepercayaan ramenmu itu, _Usuratonkachi_! Ramen tak baik untuk anak yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan!"

"Kau tak berhak menyalahkanku dan ramen! Asal kau tahu saja, sebelum bertemu dan tertular virus _tsundere_-mu kemarin, Menma-ku tak sedingin ini!"

"_Nonsense_! Kubilang—"

"... Kenapa?" Menma tidak menghentikan tanyanya kali ini, meski diucapkan dengan lirih. Tapi itu ternyata cukup untuk menghentikan kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh orang dewasa di hadapannya ini. Mereka berhenti saling menarik kerah satu sama lain, dan kini kembali memperhatikan anak lelaki itu.

"Kenapa—" dua bola mata Menma yang biru dan besar menatap lurus-lurus pada dua pria di hadapannya. Bukan dengan rasa penasaran, tapi dengan kontemplasi, sedikit heran, dan dengan harapan yang samar-samar mulai membakar beberapa dari seribu lilin kecil yang sudah lama mati di sana. "Kenapa paman-paman bertengkar seakan aku anak kalian?"

Naruto maupun Sasuke terdiam. Lalu selama beberapa detik, mereka menoleh dan saling pandang. Seakan mereka sedang saling berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang tidak bisa Menma dengar.

Setelahnya, Naruto tersenyum pada Menma, mengangkat dan menjulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan kembali pada anak itu bola yang sempat Menma lupakan.

"Karena kami ingin Menma menjadi anak kami. Sesederhana itu." Menma mendengar paman itu menjawab, saat kedua tangannya telah meraih bagian bawah bola karet ungu yang kini berada di depan tubuhnya. "Jika suatu saat kami punya kesempatan—" Menma melihat jemari tangan yang besar dan kuat bergerak sedikit menekuk di atas lapisan karet ungu bolanya, "—apa kau bersedia pulang bersama kami, Menma?"

Menma menelan ludah, sekali. Menarik bibirnya sembari ia memikirkan jawaban. Namun, sebelum ia sempat mencapai kesimpulan, ia keburu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan buru-buru dan, "_Menma!_" suara orang keempat yang bergabung dengan mereka.

Uh. Ternyata dua orang paman ini memang berisik sekali sampai-sampai pertengkaran mereka bisa membangunkan Michi-_neesan_ segala.

Menma hanya sempat mengangkat kepalanya sekali untuk yang terakhir, namun cukup baginya untuk melihat senyum sedih di wajah Naruto— juga perhatian dan emosi yang hampir serupa di mata Sasuke. (Kenapa?) Ia menahan tanyanya lagi saat ia berbalik, membiarkan Michi-_nee_ yang tanpa kata-kata terus menarik tangannya, menuntunnya kembali masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa, ketimbang menegurnya di halaman seperti biasa.

Menma menunduk, menggenggam dan memeluk bolanya erat di dada.

Bekas tangan dan jemari yang besar itu, terasa hangat menembus katun di blusnya.

.

.

.

_Saat Menma ditarik masuk hingga ke ruang kamar untuk tidur siang, dan Michi-nee menyelimutinya, ia menunjuk ke arah belakang._

_"Nee-san, katanya mereka ingin membawaku pulang. Padahal Dad dan Mum saja tidak menjemputku. Kenapa aku malah tidak boleh bermain dengan mereka?"_

_Michi-nee tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu._

.

.

.

Naruto sering melibatkan Sasuke dalam permainan-permainan bodoh, entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak. Sasuke sebenarnya tak masalah jika ia tidak selalu menang. Kecuali untuk saat-saat tertentu, dan saat ini adalah salah satu bagian dari pengecualian itu. Bagaimana tidak jika Naruto memenangkan taruhan yang bahkan tidak ia setujui sebelumnya, dan untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan saat ini?

Sore itu, Sasuke pulang hanya untuk mendapati nomor resi tiket sudah terkirim ke e-mailnya; pesawat paling akhir hari itu, dengan satu transit di Toronto, lepas landas menuju Montreal pada jam 12.05. tengah malam.

Kini, beberapa jam setelahnya, mereka berdiri berhadapan di tengah-tengah lobi Bandara Narita, tak jauh dari pintu yang ia tahu akan mengantarkannya menuju ruang tunggu. Jika mereka berada di Montréal-Trudeau, ini adalah saat di mana Naruto akan mengecup salah satu bagian wajahnya, memeluknya, lalu melepasnya meski berat, dan mengantarkan Sasuke dengan ucapan selamat jalan serta lambaian tangan.

Naruto hampir melakukan itu, bergerak mengurangi jarak di antara mereka untuk mengecupnya di wajah—_bahkan mungkin di bibir_—jika tidak diingatkan oleh Sasuke (yang menyadari bahwa mereka terlalu dimanja oleh situasi di Kanada, dengan orang-orang yang terlalu baik, sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti mereka mengingat bahwa orang-orang seperti Naruto dan Sasuke sudah diproklamirkan sebagai satu, sejak hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ini membuat Sasuke lupa bahwa lebih dari separuh dunia di luar sana, termasuk kampung halamannya sendiri, belum bisa menerima orang-orang seperti mereka). Sasuke menolaknya halus tanpa kata-kata, dengan satu tangannya yang berada di masing bahu kiri Naruto. Isyarat untuk tidak mendekat.

Tetapi, saat Sasuke melihat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum pasrah sekaligus mahfum, namun tetap berlandaskan kecewa—

_karena mereka tidak tahu kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Bisa dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari. Bisa minggu. Atau mungkin bulan._

_Dan tidak peduli bagaimana canggihnya peralatan teknologi, ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa terkirim oleh pesan elektronik, terdengar melalui sambungan telpon, ataupun terpampang melalui layar monitor: hangatnya lengan Naruto saat melingkari tubuhnya, wangi citrus di rambut pirangnya yang basah, ataupun kecupan-kecupannya yang manis, manis dan hangat, dan tidak tergantikan dengan apapun._

—pada akhirnya Sasuke tak lagi peduli jika orang-orang yang melihatnya kini mengutuki mereka masuk neraka, saat ia meraih tangan kiri Naruto, dan memejamkan mata saat ia mengecup lembut pangkal buku jari manis Naruto, tepat di cincin yang melingkar di sana.

"_I'll miss you,_" Sasuke mengaku, setelah ia membuka matanya lagi. Tak melepas tangan Naruto dari atas telapak tangannya sendiri.

Dan pertahanan terakhir Naruto akhirnya runtuh.

Sasuke hanya sempat melihat wajahnya dengan air mata di pelupuk, memerah dengan haru, sesal, rindu, sekaligus asa jadi satu, saat Naruto meraih dan memeluknya erat. Lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membiarkan itu.

"_I'll miss you too_—" adalah balasan pertama yang mampu Sasuke jabarkan di tengah isakan dan getar kekasihnya.

"_Yeah_," Sasuke balas memeluknya dengan tangannya yang bebas, merasakan bahu dan rambut Naruto yang terasa familiar di pipinya "_And I'll miss him, too. I'll miss you two, a lot."_

Isak itu semakin menjadi.

_"We'll get him, Naruto."_ Ia mengelus belakang kepala Naruto. "_We'll bring him home with us_."

"_I'm sorry_—" Naruto mencoba berkata di sela isakan. _"I'm sorry for my unreasonable request. I'm sorry I put us through _this_ again. I'm sorry that I put _you_ through this hell again. I'm so sorry, Sasuke, I'm sorry—"_

"Shh, shh—" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan pasangannya itu, sambil tetap mengelus penuh kasih punggung dan kepalanya. _"But we've survived once, remember? And I've always known that you're an idiot. You'll always put us in endless trouble. But, at least you're my idiot."_

Setidaknya Sasuke mendengar dengus tawa di antara isakan itu.

_"I know everything is going to be hard, but I'll be fine as long as you're here with me. And I promise, as the man who marry you, I'll be by your side to go through it all."_ Sasuke melepas pegangan travelling bag-nya dan meraih saku celana, berusaha meraih sapu tangan cadangan yang ia letakkan di sana bersama ponsel. Saat menemukannya, ia menarik wajah Naruto dengan memegangnya di masing-masing sisi wajah, dan menyentuhnya lembut dengan sapu tangan. _"So don't cry, Idiot. You look even more stupid than usual if you cried."_

"_Screw you, Uchiha. You just took all of my lines."_ Naruto meraih sapu tangan itu dari tangan Sasuke, dengan napas yang masih agak bergemuruh, mencoba membersihkan wajahnya sendiri. "_And just so you know, your husband is always handsome no matter what he does._" _**SROOOOOTT**._

Sasuke menyeringai, separuh karena geli. "_Well, that maybe one of requirement that you need to stay as Uchiha Sasuke's spouse."_

"_Screw you, Sasuke,"_ Naruto memakinya lagi, menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang sapu tangan, dan membiarkan dahi mereka bertemu, memejamkan matanya. "_I freaking love you, you bastard. I'd always let you go because I know that you'd come back every time. But don't you dare to go away from my life. Don't you freaking dare."_

"_Same here, Idiot,"_ balas Sasuke, menyadari bahwa sudah ada beberapa orang yang menatap aneh mereka, meski orang-orang itu tidak repot-repot berhenti dan menonton. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan itu semua dan ikut memejamkan matanya, fokus untuk menikmati panasnya dahi Naruto di dahinya sendiri, kontras dengan suhu ruang bandara yang begitu dingin. _"Same here."_

.

.

.

Dan ketika mereka benar-benar berpisah setelahnya, tak ada keraguan ataupun sesal di mata mereka. Karena mereka punya satu sama lain meski mereka tak bersama, dan masing-masing dari mereka punya tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan sendiri-sendiri.

Semuanya, semata-mata demi satu tujuan: mempersiapkan diri, menyempurnakan keadaan di tengah ketidaksempurnaan mereka, untuk menjadikan Menma sebagai bagian dari hidup mereka berdua.

—_**t**__o __**b**__e __**c**__ontinued_

* * *

.

.

.

Author's rambling:

6k dalam semalam ... dis is miracurl. #ditaboks

BTW, scene terakhir di bandara itu saya bikin sambil denger lagunya Outlaws of Love dari Adam Lambert, lagu yang aslinya pengen saya jadikan songfic untuk challenge ini sebelum saya dapat ide (dan nekad) buat ambil tema adopsi. Silahkan didengarkan kalo ada kesempatan.

Terus, **untuk yang bertanya apakah ini NaruSasu (atau SasuNaru),** **jawabannya**: **dua-duanya**. I have headcanon that Naruto and Sasuke (in whatever universe) will definitely fight for the position (dan mungkin bikin perang dunia ninja ke-empat? #no) tapi mereka terlalu sayang satu sama lain, terlalu cinta, terlalu nggak tega buat memaksa jadi seme dan pada akhirnya bakal pasang bendera putih dan sepakat buat saling tukar posisi/switching/versatile/whaterver satu sama lain. Jadi ini fix NaruSasu sekaligus SasuNaru. Ntar labelnya NaruSasuNaru atau SasuNaruSasu gitu. Atau mungkin SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu sampe huruf di ringkasannya habis— #hoi

Ribet 'kan? Makanya nggak usah capek-capek mikir posisi semeuke kalo lagi baca fic saya.

Jujur, saya akan jauh lebih menghargai kawan-kawan yang fokus pada plot cerita, cara penulisan, atau karakterisasi di fanfic yang saya tulis, ketimbang memusingkan tentang posisi semeuke yang—maaf saja, menurut saya sangat konyol untuk dipertengkarkan. (ada alasan kenapa saya menulis kata Naruto DAN Sasuke di summary, bukan NaruSasu atau SasuNaru, kecuali untuk adegan colok-colokan. Ataukah sekarang kata 'dan' juga sudah menjadi penentu posisi keterangan seme uke, sodara-sodari? =)))

Anyway, lots of thanks for: _aurantii13, chika, love kyuuuu, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Ahn Ryuuki, grettama, pingki954, shanzec, yuichi, Uchiha enji, kirei- neko, Naminamifrid, Tomoyo to Kudo, haruchat, Natacchi, LnaruSasu_ yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya~ (hearts)

Terakhir, **ada saran/request pengen lihat scene apa kira-kira dari Menma dan dua calon papanya selama enam bulan masa percobaan mereka?** Maksudnya pengen mereka ngapain gitu? Kalo sempat mungkin bisa saya selip-selip di chapter tiga. Saya tunggu ya, jangan ragu-ragu, garis matinya besok lho. /nangis

Terakhir, terakhir banget, karena tiba-tiba pengen bilang:

ALL HAIL SASUNARU, LONG LIVE NARUSASU! #dijedug

And of course, thanks for reading!

_—Palu, 16 Mei 2014_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Gagal deadline, yup. Maaf buat kak Ghee karena nggak bisa nyelesain challenge-nya. _(:' /nangis pasrah di sudut kamar

* * *

**WARNINGS** This story contains shounen-ai/BL, which means male x male in romantic context, same-sex marriage, same-sex adoption. Implied sex intercourse. Bahasa pelangi. Please read at your own risk.

* * *

_**New York.**_

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri mematung di hadapan dua pintu kaca yang masih tertutup. Bagian dalam pintu itu, di arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke, dilapisi oleh tirai kaca berwarna merah tua, tak memperlihatkan apapun dari dalam ruangan, selain dua baris keterangan nama dan jabatan pemilik ruangan yang tertera di kaca.

Dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang tas, ia meraih sapu tangan untuk mengelap sedikit keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, semuanya sambil berusaha agar tidak lupa menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan setelah dihirup. Selesai menyeka dahi, ia menggunakan sapu tangan yang sama untuk kedua telapak tangannya yang juga hampir basah. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah memang suhu dalam gedung yang terlalu dingin ataukah memang tangannya yang sedingin ini. Bisa jadi rasa letih dari tujuh jam perjalanan Montreal ke New York tiga puluh menit lalulah yang menjadi penyebab itu semua.

Tapi Sasuke tahu persis ia tak punya apapun untuk dijadikan alasan selain dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyimpan kembali sapu tangannya di dalam saku, merapikan posisi dasi di kerah untuk yang terakhir kali, dan akhirnya meraih pegangan besi dari salah satu pintu kaca itu. Panjang dihirupnya udara sebelum ia mendorong pintu terbuka, dan berdiri di sana.

Sasuke menemukan sosok yang ingin ia temui sedang berdiri tegak, dengan tangan yang terlipat di belakang, menghadap ke dinding kaca yang membatasi ruangan dan udara luar. Tanpa berekspresi, lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap itu menatap ke hamparan pemandangan kota New York tiga puluh meter di bawah.

Sasuke menunduk hormat dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Ayahanda."

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," balas sosok itu, Uchiha Fugaku, dengan nada netral.

Fugaku lalu menoleh sedikit ke belakang, meski hampir tidak mengubah posisinya, menemui sosok putranya melalui ekor mata.

"Jadi," katanya, menyela kalimat basa-basi yang belum sempat Sasuke ucap, "urusan apa yang tidak bisa kau bicarakan melalui telpon sehingga membuatmu meninggalkan pekerjaan dan datang ke sini?"

* * *

_a Naruto fanfiction, dedicated to Sabaku no Ghee's Hoist the Color Challenge:_

_**Kaze Hikaru **__[part iii]_

_written by Nad_

* * *

"Tidak."

Adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Fugaku setelah mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak berjengit. Walaupun Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini, nada final di jawaban itu tetap membuyarkan separuh ketenangannya.

"Tujuh bulan saja, Ayahanda," ia mencoba berargumen. Dijaganya nada suara agar tak naik, mengetahui persis bahwa teriakan bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bernegosiasi dengan lelaki di hadapannya. "_Nii-sama_ sudah setuju jika ayahanda memberi izin. Enam bulan untuk masa percobaan, dan seminggu untuk persiapan, sisanya untuk pertemuan di pengadilan keluarga dan—"

"Tidak."

Sasuke mengeraskan rahang. "Enam bulan."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Lagipula, jika kutilik dari ceritamu, apakah kau bisa memastikan bahwa yayasan bocah itu akan memberikan kalian izin? Jangan naif, Sasuke. Kau pikir yayasan mana yang akan dengan mudah memberikan anak asuh mereka kepada sepasang _gay_?"

Pertanyaan yang ini membuat Sasuke mengeritkan gigi dan tertunduk dalam. Karpet berwarna abu-abu yang melapisi ruang kerja ini tiba-tiba jauh lebih menarik ketimbang wajah skeptis ayahnya.

_Gay. Homo. Queer._

Demi apapun Sasuke benci semua kata itu.

"Angkat wajahmu, Manajer Uchiha," ayahnya memberi perintah. "Perusahan ini membutuhkan kehadiranmu, dan kau tahu itu."

"Enam bulan, Ayah!" Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lagi, membiarkan keputusasaan bercampur dalam kalimatnya. "Aku tidak minta lebih. Aku akan tetap mengerjakan semuanya dari jauh, memeriksa setiap dokumen, menghadiri rapat melalui video conference, membimbing wakilku melalui telepon dalam setiap pertemuan, dan melapor pada nii-sama. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk—"

"Sasuke!"

Seruan dan suara meja yang ditumbuk itu bergemuruh hingga ke kulitnya.

Saat Sasuke memperhatikan, wajah ayahnya masih sama dinginnya. Tetapi matanya yang berwarna oniks sudah mulai menunjukkan emosi. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan, takut sisa-sisa harapannya akan hancur di bawah tatapan itu, dan menarik sedikit bibirnya dalam frustrasi dan tak suka.

"Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau memohon dengan putus asa seperti ini di hadapanku?" Ia mendengar ayahnya berkata.

Bayangan akan dirinya sendiri dan Naruto yang berlutut dan bersujud di atas tatami untuk diizinkan menikah serta berganti warga negara, segera berkelebat di balik matanya. Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, tetapi ia masih mengingat semuanya bagai baru terjadi kemarin; ayahnya yang bergetar geram, ibunya yang nyaris pingsan, para tetua yang menutupi separuh wajah mereka dan memandang dengan jijik, sepupu-sepupu yang saling berbisik.

Itachi-_nii_ adalah satu-satunya yang tetap berwajah netral, seakan sudah lama tahu bahwa hal itu akan terjadi.

"Apa yang kau janjikan padaku saat itu?" suara ayahnya yang dalam dan berwibawa terdengar lagi. "Coba kau ulangi."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku ... berjanji untuk bekerja di cabang perusahaan Kanada, membantu _nii-sama_ dalam apapun yang ia butuhkan di sana. Semuanya sambil mempersiapkan diriku agar bisa menggantikan posisinya sebagai direktur, jika suatu saat nanti ayahanda mundur dari jabatan dan Itachi-_nii_ mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan utama di sini."

"Hn," Fugaku bergumam dingin. "Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?"

Ia mengatupkan bibirnya, memandang ke bawah lagi. Tidak mampu menjawab.

Hembusan napas ayahnya berikutnya terdengar hampir seperti dengusan sinis di telinga Sasuke setelah itu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kalau anak itu berhasil kau adopsi, dia akan jadi salah satu anak lelaki Uchiha paling tua di generasinya. Bagaimana kalau nanti istri Itachi tidak bisa mengandung? Bagaimana kalau sepupu-sepupumu hanya memiliki anak perempuan?" Saat mendengar ini, bagaimanapun, darah Sasuke terasa mendingin seketika. "Aku tidak ingin memilih resiko harus memberikan perusahaan keluarga yang sudah kita bangun dengan darah dan keringat selama berpuluh tahun kepada anak kecil yang bahkan tidak memiliki darah Uchiha dalam tubuhnya—"

"Lalu mengapa ayah tidak membuang aku?" Sasuke menukas. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan kukunya menusuk telapaknya sendiri. Urat nadinya terasa berdenyut keras di leher. "Kalau hanya _itu_ yang ayah khawatirkan, mengapa ayah tidak sekalian mencoret namaku dari silsilah keluarga? Naruto tidak pernah tertarik pada hartamu. Itachi-_nii_ sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai penerus, dan anakku tidak akan tercatat sebagai Uchiha. Menma dan aku akan menggunakan Uzumaki sebagai marga, jadi ayah tidak perlu menggunakan alasan konyol seperti ini untuk menghentikanku."

Setelah beberapa belas detik berlalu dalam sunyi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa balasan dari kalimatnya itu adalah helaan napas berat sang ayah.

"Kemarahan membuatmu bodoh, Sasuke," katanya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membela diri saat ayahnya lebih dulu bertanya, "Apa kata ibumu jika mendengarmu mengucapkan kalimat semacam ini lagi?"

_Ibu._

Sasuke melepas kontak mata. Ia menunduk dan menutup separuh bawah wajahnya dengan tangan; kini memerah akan malu, sesal, sekaligus frustrasi dan amarah yang masih tersisa.

"Kalau aku memang berkeinginan begitu, sudah lama namamu kucoret dari _koseki _sejak saat pemuda Uzumaki itu menginjak halaman keluarga Uchiha."

Ia lalu mendengar suara kursi yang digeser, disusul dengan suara langkah yang tersamarkan oleh karpet. Kepalanya tertunduk makin dalam, dan ia menyiapkan diri untuk tamparan atau mungkin tangan yang akan mengusirnya hingga ke pintu. Namun.

"Enam bulan, Sasuke. Tidak lebih." Suara itu datang dari arah belakangnya, bersamaan dengan keriat kecil pintu yang dibuka. "Dan kau baru mendapatkannya hanya jika petisimu diterima."

Sasuke berbalik cepat ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati warna hitam di jas yang menutupi punggung tegap ayahnya. Beliau sudah berdiri memunggunginya, di batas ruangan dan pintu keluar.

Pintu kaca itupun ditutup setelah,

"Terakhir kau rapat di New York bulan lalu, kau tak sempat singgah. Beritahu Itachi kalau kau akan pulang besok; pergi sapa ibumu dan makan malamlah di rumah."

Butuh hampir lima detik bagi Sasuke untuk menguasai dirinya lagi, dan meski belum sanggup berbicara, ia segera menegakkan dirinya, sebelum menunduk dalam penuh hormat.

.

.

.

_Lebih dari setengah musim semi sudah berlalu, saat Sasuke akhirnya bisa kembali ke Jepang, dengan membawa file holder plastik berwarna royal blue berisikan dokumen yang mengakui mereka berdua pantas menjadi orangtua adopsi di tangannya._

.

.

.

Dan hanya tiga jam setelahnya, saat Sasuke sedang membaringkan tubuhnya yang babak belur oleh pekerjaan dan perjalanan di _futon_ kamar tamu Tsunade, Naruto menggeser pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan menyeruak masuk. Tak lupa lelaki berambut keemasan itu menyalakan lampu, memperlihatkan secarik kertas kecil yang ia jepit dengan jari dan telunjuknya.

"Jelaskan apa ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke akan berjengit mendengar amarah dalam dinginnya suara Naruto jika tubuhnya tidak terlalu lelah untuk bereaksi. Mungkin rasa lelah dan keterbatasan waktu jugalah yang membuatnya lupa menyimpan lembar itu terpisah dari dokumen adopsi yang ia bawa.

"Lembar cek dari tempat kerjaku." Sasuke menjawab, pendek dan lurus, bahkan tidak mencoba untuk berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa dari yang kulihat semua kolom kecuali nilainya telah terisi, bahkan lengkap dengan nama dan tanda tanganmu—" Naruto mendesak, "—juga nama _yayasan Menma_ sebagai penerimanya?"

Sasuke menarik lengannya menutupi mata. Kekesalan di mata biru Naruto dan cahaya lampu yang berada tepat di atas futonnya hanya membuat sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi. "Karena aku berniat memberikan itu kepada Amamiya_-san_ besok agar ia melepaskan Menma."

"_Sasuke_—"

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan Menma, Naruto—!" Nada suaranya sudah naik sebelum sempat ia hentikan, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk tetap tidak menarik lengannya, tak mau melihat bagaimana reaksi suaminya setelah mendengar itu. Ia mengulangi dengan lebih lirih kali ini. "Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun."

Hening yang mengisi ruangan itu tak bertahan lama.

"Sasuke."

Jemari yang hangat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menariknya turun hingga ia menemukan wajah Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di dekatnya, menunduk ke arahnya.

"Aku juga, Sasuke. Aku juga," kata pemilik nama Uzumaki itu, meletakkan telapak tangannya yang familiar untuk menutupi sebagian dahi dan pelipis Sasuke, mengelus rambut di sana. "Tapi Menma bukan barang, Sasuke. Ia bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau beli dengan secarik cek kosong. Kita berada di sini sekarang, di Jepang, detik ini, adalah untuk mengadopsinya, bukan untuk membelinya.

"Lagipula, apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana jadinya akibat dari ini ke perusahaan keluargamu kalau tersebar kabar bahwa CEO dari keluarga Uchiha melakukan suap hanya demi adopsi? Kita sudah banyak menyusahkan mereka, banyak sekali. Aku tidak mau ayahmu membenciku, membenci pernikahan kita, lebih dari ini. Aku tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini lagi, oke?"

Sasuke hanya bisa meraih punggung tangan di dahinya itu dalam remasan jemarinya sendiri, dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

_Setelah itu, Sasuke merengkuh leher Naruto dan menuntun lelaki itu untuk menguasainya. Mengisinya kembali dengan harapan dan kasih, menguatkan lagi pondasi dirinya yang tanpa ia sadari mulai rapuh oleh letih, tekanan, frustrasi, dan jarak ribuan kilometer yang memisahkan mereka. Setelahnya, beberapa detik sebelum tertidur, Naruto mendekap lembut dirinya, dan bertahan sampai pagi datang lagi._

.

.

.

"Rumah ini tidak akan menyerahkan anak manapun pada pasangan sesama jenis yang tidak pantas untuk mengadopsi."

Entah bagaimana Sasuke sudah memperkirakan kalimat macam itu akan keluar dari Nyonya Amamiya, tapi mendengarnya tetap saja membuat tangannya mengepal kesal di atas lututnya.

"Dokumen yang kami bawa membuktikan hal berbeda, Nyonya," yang mengeluarkan respon duluan adalah Kakashi. "Anda yang tak bersedia membacanya."

"Karena mereka _gay_! Homoseksual! Aku tidak peduli pernikahan mereka disahkan di negara mana, di mata kami—"

"Kami bukan _gay_, Amamiya_-san_," Naruto menginterupsi. Dagunya tegak lurus, matanya menatap pada Amamiya Nanashi tanpa berkedip. Tangannya bertemu dan diletakkan di atas meja kayu mahoni di ruang kantor wanita itu, meja berukuran cukup besar yang memisahkan masing-masing pihak di kedua sisinya. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk berdampingan. Kakashi berada di sudut yang lain, dan Menma, atas desakan Kakashi, duduk bersisian dengan nyonya Amamiya, tepat di seberang Sasuke.

"Kami bukan _gay_," Naruto mengulang. "Sebelum bertemu, saya dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun terhadap lelaki, terlebih berhubungan dengan siapapun yang berjenis kelamin sama.

"Kami berteman bertahun-tahun, sejak kami masih kuliah. Kami tidak pernah memilih untuk jatuh cinta. Bahkan, percaya atau tidak, ada masa di mana kami sempat saling menjauh karena kami menyadari bahwa ini salah. Kami menghindari satu sama lain, berusaha untuk tidak mengakui. Tapi semuanya percuma. Saya dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhubungan, yang pada akhirnya berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan. Meski awalnya sulit, menikahi Sasuke adalah pilihan terbaik yang pernah saya buat. Dan saya yakin bahwa mengadopsi Menma adalah pilihan yang sama baiknya bagi kami."

"Omong kosong," wanita itu membalas sengit, "jangan membawa-bawa cinta dalam hubungan kalian yang kot—"

"Kenapa?"

Suara kekanakan itu terdengar di ruangan. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berkumpul, Menma ikut mengambil bagian, mematahkan kalimat pengasuhnya. Matanya yang bulat dan jujur, memandang pada wanita di sebelahnya.

"Apa bukan cinta namanya jika tidak melibatkan laki-laki dan perempuan, Ibunda?"

Mendengar itu, Nyonya Amamiya terpaku dengan mata melebar, tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dalam rasa tak percaya.

"Me—kakak-kakak sudah menceritakan padamu kisahnya padamu, 'kan, Menma-_kun_?" ia berusaha melembutkan suaranya meski agak terpatah. "Orang-orang seperti mereka dikutuk Tuhan. Hubungan mereka tidak normal. Sesama lelaki atau sesama perempuan tidak boleh saling mencintai."

"...Kenapa?" sambil mengernyitkan dahi dan hampir menelengkan kepala, Menma membalas lagi. "Bukannya Tuhan juga yang menciptakan cinta?"

Sasuke melihat wanita itu meneguk ludah, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan polos yang Menma lemparkan. Amamiya lalu bergerak, sepertinya untuk meraih telapak tangan Menma meski tak terlihat oleh Sasuke di balik meja yang tingginya hampir sedada Menma saat anak itu duduk.

"Apa kau mau pergi bersama mereka?" Nyonya Amamiya bertanya. Namun letup-letup harapan di dada Sasuke didiamkan lagi oleh pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi bersama mereka lalu ibumu datang menjemput? Kalau harus memilih, tidakkah kau akan memilih ibumu dibanding dua orang yang belum kau kenal?"

"Menma pasti pilih _Mum_." Sasuke bisa merasakan jawaban jujur dari suara kekanakan itu menusuk sesuatu di dadanya. "Tapi _Mum_ pergi. _Dad_ juga tidak mengunjungiku lagi. Paman-paman ini—"

Menma berhenti dan mengangkat kepala, menatap masing-masing wajah Naruto maupun Sasuke seakan tengah menimbang-nimbang. Bibirnya yang mungil tapi bulat penuh, ia gigit dalam pemikiran. Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas titik-titik harapan tengah beradu dengan rasa tak percaya, heran sekaligus keputusasaan melalui matanya; hampir semuanya adalah emosi-emosi yang seharusnya masih terlalu dini untuk dikenal oleh anak yang sebelia ini.

"Mereka bilang ... mereka mau _menjemput_ Menma."

Menma mengembalikan pandangannya pada Nyonya Amamiya. Ada lapisan bening di matanya yang biru, dan pipinya memerah dengan luapan perasaan. Ia mengangkat tangannya lurus, menunjuk pada Sasuke dan Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya yang mungil.

"Mereka mengajak Menma pulang, Ibunda," suaranya kanaknya bergetar saat mengatakan ini. "Mereka mengajak Menma _pulang_, seolah—seolah-olah, rumah mereka itu rumah Menma juga dari dulu." Ia terhenti dan menarik napas. "Kenapa ... kenapa mereka bisa bilang begitu padahal mereka bukan orangtua Menma?"

Sasuke kini tak menghentikan dirinya untuk segera menggeser kursinya, berdiri, berjalan agak cepat namun pasti, dan membiarkan suara sepatu pantofelnya terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Ia lalu berhenti di sisi kursi Menma, di tempat berlawanan dengan posisi Nyonya Amamiya. Sasuke berlutut, membiarkan satu kakinya di lantai, dan menekuk kakinya yang lain.

Ia memastikan matanya bertemu tatap terlebih dahulu dengan Menma sebelum menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Rumah kami memang rumahmu," katanya, "Dan meski kami bukan orangtuamu—_percayalah, kami tidak bermaksud untuk menggantikan mereka_—kau juga sudah dengar Naruto dulu bilang apa 'kan? Kami ingin menjadikanmu anak kami. Itulah mengapa kami bisa bilang begitu."

Lelaki berambut hitam ini lalu mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya kepada Menma, membukanya lebar. "Jadi, pertanyaannya sekarang, apa kau setuju untuk pulang bersama kami, Menma?"

Sasuke menunggu.

Menma menatapnya.

Lalu menatap tangan Sasuke.

Berpindah menatap Naruto di seberang meja.

Menoleh ke arah Nyonya Amamiya.

Kemudian kembali.

Ia menunduk.

Bibir anak itu terkatup erat, tapi hampir terlihat bergetar. Sementara pipi yang tidak tertutup oleh poni hitamnya kini, bahkan setelah ia menunduk, terlihat semakin merah. Kemudian, dengan sangat pelan, anak lelaki itu berusaha meraih lantai dengan kakinya yang pendek, tanpa bantuan meninggalkan kursi walau dengan agak kesulitan, dan berdiri.

Lalu ia meletakkan kepalan tangannya yang mungil di atas telapak tangan Sasuke yang hangat.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk erat Menma detik itu juga, dan segera membungkus kepalan tangan Menma dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai gantinya.

Sekarang, giliran ia yang menatap Nyonya Amamiya, tanpa berkata-kata. Ia tidak butuh kata saat ini. Dan ia bahkan tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui bahwa Naruto, dan juga Kakashi, pasti sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Jika Nyonya Amamiya sedang sama paniknya dengan salah satu pengasuh muda yang berdiri tidak jauh di dekat pintu masuk (yang kini sibuk menatap wajah serius mereka bergantian, membuka dan menutup mulutnya lagi, ingin melakukan sesuatu atau setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak mampu), ia tidak menunjukkannya.

Pada akhirnya, wanita itu memejamkan mata tak nyaman dan menghembuskan napas tertahan.

"Jika itu yang Menma inginkan, kurasa kami tak punya pilihan. Lagipula, yang menentukan izin adopsi bukanlah kami dari yayasan, melainkan pengadilan keluarga. Aku hanya bisa berharap mereka akan menentukan apa yang terbaik bagi Menma."

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Menma kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh ke lantai, saat Naruto tahu-tahu saja sudah menyeberangi ruangan dengan kecepatan kilat, dan meraih sekaligus menabrak mereka, dalam pelukan yang begitu erat, hangat, sesak oleh tangis haru dan tawa.

—_**t**__o __**b**__e __**c**__ontinued_

* * *

.

.

.

**nii-sama** cara yang sangat sopan untuk memanggil kakak laki-laki

**koseki** family registry/daftar keluarga

.

.

.

Author's ramblings:

Yep, ini masih tubikontinyu, pals. Sebenarnya kalo mau dipaksa tamat di sini bisa aja sih. #dibuang Tapi saya nggak peduli seberapa noraknya saya nulis adegan itu nanti, saya ogah nge-skip adegan enam bulan mereka tinggal bareng itu. Jadi. Yah. :")

Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk para reviewers: _kirei-neko, shanzec, lovelyKyuu, Infaramona, Naminamifrid, Naito Kagami, titan-miauw, yuichi, auranti13, Viviandra Phantom, Ahn Ryuuki, Dae Uchiha, Natachi, chika, yukiann_, juga untuk semua yang sudah memasukkan fic ini ke fave/alert dan ratusan pembaca cundele lainnya yang mungkin masih malu-malu ngasih saya review. #ditabok Hihi, you keep me going, pals!

Anyway, ini sebenarnya mau saya tambahin di chapter terakhir (andai selesai), tapi daripada telat mending saya tambah di sini.

Saya bikin cerita ini, khususnya di bagian pertanyaan-pertanyaan Menma (...itu teh Menmanya 'gerak sendiri' lho. #wei), bukan untuk membuat orang jadi bertanya-tanya tentang kepercayaan masing-masing. Kepercayaan saya sendiri melarang pasangan sesama jenis juga, dan saya pribadi, meski sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi fujoshi (dan berkali-kali merasakan sendiri betapa frustrasinya gimana kalo kita lagi asyik fangirlingan BL, terus malah ada 'muggle' yang datang dan teriak "Itu dilarang agama woi!", contohnya) belum bisa sepenuhnya mendukung ataupun menerima kaum LGBT di dunia nyata. Tapi tidak mendukung di sini bukan berarti saya koar-koar menebar benci, oke, because I believe, with all of me, that:

_love is love, gender doesn't matter. _

Kalau ada dua orang yang saling mencintai, dan mereka nggak merugikan orang lain ataupun diri mereka sendiri, atau, setidaknya tahu sudah resikonya dan mau menanggung resiko itu, saya pikir, kenapa tidak? Setiap orang punya hak untuk berbahagia. Dan mungkin itulah kebahagiaan yang mereka pilih. Orang lain tidak punya hak untuk memandang dan memperlakukan mereka berbeda apalagi melakukan kekerasan terhadap mereka.

(vice versa, lust is lust gender doesn't matter as well, so, yeah, dont' even get me there because you won't hear the end of it)

Terus saya juga percaya bahwa toh ada orang-orang seperti Fugaku, orangtua yang mungkin kecewa dengan pilihan anaknya, tapi tidak akan pernah bisa membenci anaknya itu sendiri. (Fuga-papa y u no muncul lebih sering di manga padahal flashback di mana-mana gitu, sedih.)

So, to keep this short. _**Happy (belated) International Day Against Homophobia, Biphobia and Transpobhia!**_

Last but not least, terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

—_Palu, 18 Mei 2014_


End file.
